Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Une nuit, un pont, une rencontre, deux vies liées pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Qui crois tu être pour me juger ainsi?

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoï, UA, OOC.Pour l'instant c'est assez soft, mais il y a un chapitre de prévu qui sera plus hot.

Disclamer : J'en ai vraiment assez de me répéter, puis ça me rend triste mais c'est obligatoire. Allons-y ( inspire un grand coup) Les g-boys et leur univers ( inexistant dans cette histoire) ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 1 : Qui crois-tu être pour me juger ainsi ?

Sous ses pieds, des voitures anonymes passaient inlassablement, se frôlaient, se croisaient, se rencontraient pour mieux se séparer, lumières blanches et rouges, éclairs fugaces dans l'encre de la nuit. Un ballet de points brillants et éphémères aussitôt remplacés par d'autres si semblables et pourtant si différents de par leurs destinées.

Debout sur le parapet du pont surplombant l'autoroute à la sortie de la ville, un jeune homme regardait sans vraiment les voir ces hommes et ces femmes seuls, en couple ou avec des amis, qui continuaient de vivre avec insouciance…

Cette insouciance qu'il possédait encore il y avait à peine une heure.

Cette insouciance qu'il aurait voulu conserver encore un peu, lui qui n'était pas encore un homme, juste un adolescent de 18 ans bientôt, plus à sa place dans le monde des enfants mais pas encore non plus à la sienne dans celui des adultes.

Une bourrasque ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, lui faisant détourner la tête et menaçant son équilibre déjà précaire. Ce mouvement le fit cependant revenir à la réalité. Ces yeux bleus se voilèrent un instant, il était comme perdu, il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment il était arrivé là…

Mais par contre il se rappelait avec précision dans quel but. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il debout sur ce morceau de béton et surtout pourquoi attendait-il?

Il porta de nouveau ses pupilles turquoises sur les allées et venues quelques mètres plus bas. L'appréhension ! Voilà pourquoi il hésitait encore ! Ces lumières passagères étaient terriblement attirantes, fascinantes serait plutôt le terme le plus approprié. Oui, elles étaient fascinantes mais en même temps effrayantes. Il s'était cru prêt à le faire mais maintenant il n'en était plus sûr.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la vague incessante et tentatrice des voitures. Tant de questions tournaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis :

Sa réaction n'était-elle pas finalement disproportionnée ?

Etait-ce douloureux ?

Que se passait-il après ?

Et surtout, voulait-il vraiment le faire ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ Tu vas le faire ? Ou tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ?

Cette voix grave et calme le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant d'où elle provenait mais il n'eut pas à regarder bien loin.

Près de lui, se trouvait un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, les traits légèrement bridés, adossé contre le parapet de manière indifférente, nonchalante même au vu de la situation, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Ses cheveux bruns et désordonnés cachaient ses yeux mais on devinait sans peine qu'il ne perdait aucun mouvement de ''l'acrobate''.

Celui-ci soupira pendant que son regard était de nouveau attiré par la circulation sous ses pieds.

¤ J'en sais rien, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à la question. Au départ, ça me semblait être la meilleure solution ou plutôt la seule que j'ai trouvée.

¤ Hé bien, tu n'as pas dû chercher longtemps pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Je trouve que tu préfères la facilité. Mais bon vas-y, fais-le si ça te paraît mieux ainsi. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je tiens pas à avoir des ennuis à cause d'un gosse de riche gâté qui fait un caprice.

Le brun quitta l'appui du parapet et commença à s'éloigner sans un regard de plus en arrière.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Le blond fut piqué au vif par ces remarques : Personne n'avait osé douté ainsi de son courage face à l'adversité.

Bien qu'il soit le fils unique d'un homme riche, il n'avait jamais été gâté, sauf peut-être par sa mère mais elle était morte depuis près de douze ans. Et malgré cela, son père l'avait élevé dans l'unique but de lui succéder. Et il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour y parvenir. Non pas que son père fut violent, il ne l'avait jamais touché, mais il l'avait toujours obligé à fournir d'énormes efforts dans tous les domaines, intellectuels et physiques, pour le satisfaire, en donnant rarement des compliments et encore moins des félicitations. Face à ça, il en était arrivé très tôt à travailler uniquement pour lui, obtenant des choses mais toujours en payant de sa personne : Il n'avait rien gagné qu'il n'aie réellement voulu et mérité. Il avait toujours été poussé au-delà de ses limites et cela lui avait permis de se forger un caractère très fort. Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser en le voyant - on le prenait souvent pour un petit ange sans défense - il n'avait rien de fragile voire même de faible. Certains, notamment des proches avaient essayé de profiter de sa détresse à la mort de sa mère pour le manipuler. Ils avaient appris à leur dépends que, même à cet âge, il ne se laissait pas faire et rendait coup pour coup. Et même son père subissait plus ou moins son esprit rebelle.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette principale raison qu'il avait soigneusement préparé l'événement à venir avant de se décider à mettre son fils au courant mais seulement deux jours avant l'échéance, dans le but non avoué mais évident de réussir enfin à le soumettre.

Alors, oui… il était effectivement ''un gosse de riche'' mais jamais il n'avait été un enfant gâté et encore moins capricieux. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser un parfait inconnu l'insulter de la sorte.

Il sauta sur l'asphalte du pont et rattrapa le brun, l'empoignant par le bras.

¤ Qui crois-tu être pour me juger ainsi ? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pu vouloir faire ça.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué par deux mains fines mais musclées contre un réverbère. La lumière tombait directement sur le visage de son ''interlocuteur'' et il put enfin voir ses yeux : Deux yeux d'un bleu cobalt aussi profond que l'océan, qui le fixaient sans émotion apparente, presque avec froideur. Malgré tout, on aurait pu se noyer sans réagir dans ces yeux. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps que l'autre reprenait :

¤ Tes raisons ne me regardent pas. Moi, ce qui m'exaspère, c'est que, à la moindre difficulté, tu te rends sans te battre, sans chercher à trouver une solution autre que la fuite. Tu n'en as pas l'air et pourtant tu te conduis comme un lâche.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme. Il n'y avait pas un seul reproche dans ses paroles, une simple constatation. C'est alors que le blond comprit et il baissa la tête, honteux et furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pas vu CA.

¤ Tu as raison, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Moi qui n'ai jamais reculer devant les difficultés, j'ai fuis lamentablement, comme le dernier des lâches. Je ne me croyais pas capable d'agir ainsi et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. C'est pour cela que tes remarques m'ont fait aussi mal, que je me suis senti insulté… C'est parce que c'était la vérité et que je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer…

Le brun le relâcha et le regarda, une infime lueur d'indulgence dans les yeux.

¤ Oui, approuva-t-il. Parfois la vérité est dure à regarder en face, surtout quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui nous oblige à le faire. Mais mon but n'était pas de t'insulter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu descendes de là sans dommage et que tu ne veuilles plus sauter. J'ai réussi, car non seulement tu es sur la terre ferme mais en plus tu parles déjà de ta tentative au passé.

Le blond sourit légèrement à ces mots. C'était vrai qu'il ne pensait vraiment plus à mettre fin à ses jours comme il en avait eu l'intention. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa doucement vers la ville.

¤ Allez, viens. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

¤ Quoi ? mais tu sais où j'habite, demanda-t-il stupéfait.

¤ Non, mais toi tu dois le savoir, hein ? répondit-il en rigolant.

Il se joignit à son hilarité et ils se mirent lentement en route. Néanmoins, ils firent toute la route en silence et arrivèrent bientôt dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. Le blond finit par s'arrêter devant une immense maison d'inspiration victorienne. Il soupira en revoyant cette maison qu'il avait fui quelques heures plus tôt. Oui fui… Il ne niait plus la chose. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner mais il ne chercherait plus à se dérober désormais. Son mystérieux sauveur lui avait rappeler qu'il fallait toujours se battre quoi qu'il arrive et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Il regarda le brun qui attendait à ses cotés qu'il se décide à rentrer, ses pupilles cobalt fixées sans gêne sur lui. Il retint à grand peine un frisson. Face à ce garçon froid et pourtant si sûr de lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire. Il le déstabilisait complètement mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il se ressaisit cependant avant de parler :

¤ Bon, je crois que je suis arrivé…

¤ Dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Salut, fit-il en se détournant pour partir.

¤ Hé attends. Dis-moi au moins ton nom, demanda-t-il en le rattrapant et en lui tendant la main. Moi, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le brun eut un instant d'hésitation mais la lueur de stupeur dans ses yeux cobalt fut si brève que Quatre crut l'avoir imaginée. Une main chaude et douce serra la sienne.

¤ Je m'appelle…

A SUIVRE.

Et oui, ça s'arrête comme ça. Mais bon, vous avez bien reconnu le fameux jeune homme aux yeux cobalt. Non ? Alors il faudra lire la suite pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Kiki


	2. Le destin se joue de nous!

Auteur : C'est toujours Kiki

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoï, toujours OCC pour certain persos.

Disclamer : Et non ! Je le répète encore une fois et c'est démoralisant : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, même s'ils ne sont pas dans leur environnement habituel.

Réponse aux reviews:

Lucy-hp: Toujours fidèle à mes petits délires sur mon Quat-chan adoré.Alors tu es sûre que c'est un couple Heero/ Quatre? Tu es bien sûre d'avoir reconnu le japonnais? Quant à savoir ce que Quatre à fui, la réponse est dans les premières lignes de ce chapitre mais elle état déjà en partie dévoilée dans le titre. j'espère que ça te plaira.

Babou: Intéressant? Impatiente? Merci, ça fait plaisir de le savoir. Voici donc la suite alors bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Le Destin se joue de nous.

(Pov Quatre)

Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ? Il faut toujours qu'il soit en retard, il est vraiment infernal. Dès qu'il arrive, il va m'entendre.

Allez, Quatre, reste calme, il ne va sûrement pas tarder. Prend patience, observe les invités autour de toi en attendant. L'attitude de ces vieux grincheux prête toujours à rire.

Oups ! Mauvaise idée. Je viens de croiser le regard de mon père.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il domine tout le monde et malgré ses 67 ans, il ne perd rien de sa prestance. Il me surveille de l'autre coté de la pièce, espérant ainsi prévenir tout acte de rébellion. Mais en dépit de son regard menaçant pour me dissuader de faire un éclat, il a un sourire triomphant parce qu'il sait qu'il a gagné et que je ne ferais rien.

Par respect pour la mémoire de ma mère, je ne ferai rien.

Ma mère, que j'aime plus que tout malgré sa disparition et dont j'ai hérité les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, au grand damne de mon père si fier de son sang arabe.

Ma mère qui, quand elle avait vingt ans, fut marié à un homme qui en avait trente de plus qu'elle.

Un mariage arrangé !

La même chose qu'il est prévu pour moi en espérant « que tu te calme enfin » selon les propres mots de mon père. C'est ce qu'il m'a annoncé sans cérémonie hier soir, il m'a dit que demain, je passerai devant le maire pour lier mon existence à une personne que je n'ai jamais vue. D'où cette soirée pour mettre tout le monde au courant et présenter les futurs époux.

C'est pour fuir ce coup du sort que j'ai quitté la maison en courrant et que je me suis retrouvé en équilibre sur un pont. Même si je suis rentré, j'étais résolu à lutter pour empêcher ce mariage.

Mais mon père n'avait pas encore abattu son dernier atout. J'étais à peine rentré qu'il faisait venir l'ancien avocat de ma mère avec le testament qu'elle avait laissé. C'était sa dernière volonté que j'épouse avant mes 18 ans l'enfant de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait fait le même testament peu de temps avant de mourir en donnant la vie à cet enfant, né la même année que moi. C'est une promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites lorsqu'elles étaient en pension et elles l'ont toutes les deux tenues, même au-delà de la mort.

C'est pour cela que mon père me sourit avec cet air de vainqueur, il sait que jamais je n'irai à l'encontre de la volonté de ma mère, même si ça veut dire ravaler mon orgueil et pour une fois lui obéir, à lui.

Mais le destin est bien capricieux. Je dirai même qu'il se joue de nous et qu'il apprécie cet état des faits. En effet, il fallait aussi que cet enfant soit celui du plus grand concurrent de mon père, Odin Lowe. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils ont mis leurs différents de coté et ont préparé pendant des années ce mariage en même temps que la fusion de leur deux entreprises, sans que jamais leurs enfants n'en soient informés. Pour ma part jusqu'à hier en tout cas. Je serai donc co-président avec la personne que je vais épouser de la plus grande firme qu'on ait jamais vue, sans l'avoir demandé ni même désiré.

C'est pour cela que je suis dans ce salon, entouré de personnes importantes et de ma famille, à attendre désespérément que mon meilleur ami, Duo, veuille bien arriver.

J'ai besoin de lui confier ce que j'ai voulu faire hier, même si je sais que je vais avoir droit à un sermon.

Mais surtout, j'ai besoin de lui pour contenir ma rage, mon impuissance aussi face à cette situation. Lui seul pourra m'empêcher de cracher au visage de cet Odin Lowe et de son enfant.

Ah enfin ! Cet idiot de Duo se décide enfin à passer la porte.

(Fin pov)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo, tout de noir vêtu et la natte battant ses reins, venait à peine de franchir la porte du salon en sifflotant qu'il fut alpagué par son meilleur ami.

¤ Duo ! C'est pas trop tôt.

¤ Désolé, Quatre. Ma mère ne voulait pas me lâcher. Elle s'est encore mise en quête d'une fiancée pour moi. Quand voudra-t-elle accepter que je suis gay et que le mariage n'est pas d'actualité et que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la grimace que son ami avait fait en entendant le mot mariage.

¤ Sorry, balbutia l'américain. J'aurais pas dû te parler de ça. Après tout ce que tu m'as expliqué hier au téléphone, le mariage est un sujet sensible que j'aurais dû éviter.

¤ C'est pas grave. De toute façon, on aurait beau en parler pendant des heures ou ne rien dire, ça ne changerait rien au fait que demain à cette heure-là, je serai marié. Sauf si je trouve une solution avant mais c'est loin d'être gagné. Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici ce soir, c'est pour avoir au moins quelqu'un qui me soutient et qui m'empêchera vraiment de faire un scandale, malgré ma promesse de rester tranquille. Viens.

Quatre prit le bras de son ami et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un canapé à l'écart de la foule.

¤ Je dois te dire ce que j'ai voulu faire hier soir quand mon père m'a appris la nouvelle et je sais pas comment aborder la chose car je sais pertinemment que tu vas m'engueuler.

¤ Allons bon, qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise, soupira Duo.

¤ Une bêtise justement. Tu connais le pont qui passe au-dessus de l'autoroute à la sortie de la ville ?

¤ Oui, on y est déjà passé plusieurs fois ensemble…

¤ Et bien hier, quand mon père est venu me parler du mariage, je me suis enfui de la maison et je suis arrivé à ce pont dans le but…de sauter, avoua Quatre dans un souffle.

¤ QUOI, hurla Duo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux d'un air outré, choqué qu'on puisse ainsi crier dans une soirée aussi importante. Les deux garçons firent une grimace dédaigneuse à qui les foudroyait du regard, augmentant encore leur réputations de ''voyous'' et choquant encore plus les invités, avant de revenir à leur conversation.

¤ Bon sang, Quatre, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ?

¤ Je t'ai dit que c'était une bêtise d'accord ? Et puis j'étais sous le choc après ce que j'avais appris, tu peux bien comprendre ça, non ?

¤ Ouais, mais ne viens plus jamais me reprocher d'être impulsif ou tu entendras parler de cette histoire pendant des années.

¤ Ok, ok ! Toujours est-il que si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce qu'un garçon de notre âge m'en a empêché…

¤ Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! J'espère qu'il t'a mis une bonne droite pour la peine et puis qui c'était ?

¤ Désolé de te décevoir mais il m'a juste fait descendre du parapet avant de me raccompagner. Mais il m'a donné son nom. Il s'appelle…

C'est à ce moment-là que le majordome annonça les invités d'honneur:

¤ Monsieur Odin Lowe, son fils monsieur Heero Yuy et monsieur Trowa Barton.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero descendit de la voiture et attendit son ami Trowa avant de suivre son père, Odin Lowe, dans les couloirs de la demeure des Winner. Ils avançaient plus lentement pour se laisser légèrement distancés et pouvoir enfin parler discrètement. Tout à l'heure, Trowa était à peine arrivé, que son père décrétait leur départ pour la soirée. Heero avait acquiescé sans répliquer. Il avait réussit à obtenir que son meilleur ami vienne avec eux, à condition qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Mais pendant le trajet, il n'avait donc pas pu expliqué à Trowa l'extraordinaire rencontre qu'il avait fait la veille.

Son père avait pris quelques longueurs d'avance et Heero put enfin parler librement, tout en continuant de marcher.

¤ Trowa…

¤ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda le jeune homme en fixant son ami d'un œil inquiet. Je vois bien que tu veux me dire quelque chose sans que ton père l'entende. Alors vas-y, c'est le moment.

¤ Hier soir, j'ai été me promener près de l'autoroute pour me détendre un peu et j'y ai surpris un jeune homme qui avait de toute évidence l'intention de sauter du pont.

¤ Quoi, tu rigoles ?

¤ Sur un tel sujet, tu crois franchement que je pourrais le faire ?

¤ Non, c'est vrai. Et alors ?

¤ J'ai réussi à le faire descendre du mur et je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. Mais là…

¤ Mais là, l'encouragea Trowa voyant qu'ils arrivaient au salon.

¤ Il m'a dit son nom….Trowa, c'était mon fiancé…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta sous la surprise, regardant incrédule Heero, persuadé qu'il plaisantait. Mais l'air sérieux et le regard déterminé qu'il affichait le persuadèrent que ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulut parler, demander plus d'explications mais déjà le majordome annonçait :

¤ Monsieur Odin Lowe, son fils monsieur Heero Yuy et monsieur Trowa Barton.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FLASH-BACK

Une main chaude et douce serra la sienne.

¤ Je m'appelle Heero Yuy.

Quatre lui rendit sa poignée de main avec un sourire. Heero lui sourit également, un sourire à peine perceptible mais bien présent, avant de partir d'un pas paisible.

Quatre le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de regret. Ce garçon était différent de ceux que son père l'autoriser à fréquenter habituellement. Il aurait bien voulu le revoir mais il était quasiment sûr de ne jamais en avoir l'occasion.

Il soupira avant de pousser la porte et de partir affronter son père.

( Fin du Flash-back)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bien entendu ''Heero Yuy'' ?

Il entendait encore une voix grave lui dire ce nom pendant qu'une main serrait la sienne.

Il leva brusquement, surprenant Duo par son geste et se tourna vers la porte du salon que venaient de franchir les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Quatre se figea quand ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes cobalt fixés sur lui, sous des mèches brunes désordonnées.

Pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui.

Heero Yuy…

son sauveur de la veille…

Son futur époux….. ?

A SUIVRE

Voilà, chapitre 2 fini. Ca vous plaît autant que le début ? Oui, Non ? Peut-être ? J'accepte tous les commentaires, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas injurieux. Donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche

Kiki


	3. Fiancés?

Auteur : Petit Kiki toujours là.

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Gundam Wing, normalement du moins.

Genre : UA, yaoï, OOC, rien ne change en fait pour l'instant.

Disclamer : Voyons, réfléchissons peu mais réfléchissons bien.( Se concentre) Non après mûre réflexion, je suis sûre que Quatre, Heero, Trowa et Duo ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

RAR:

Kikunosuke: Tu aimes, tant mieux alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

Lucy-hp: Biensûr que c'était Heero. C'est du Gundam Wing, avec des yeux pareils tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre?( Gros sourire de Kiki) Sinon pour les couples à venir, je vais encore laisser plâner le doute car dans quelques chapitres l'intrigue va se corser au nieveau des sentiments. En tout cas, réaction de tout le monde dans ce chapitre.

Babou: Merci de trouver ça originale, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire. N'attends plus, la suite est là.

Chapitre 3 : Fiancés ?

¤Quatre ? Ouhouh, Quatre tu es avec moi ?

Quatre cessa de fixer ''son sauveur'' qui s'avançait aux cotés de son père vers le maître de maison. Il se tourna vers Duo qui le secouait légèrement, tentant de le ramener du pays des souvenirs où l'arrivée des nouveaux venus l'avait plongé.

¤Pardon, Duo, tu disais ?

¤T'es de nouveau parmi nous ? Cool, alors tu vas pouvoir me répondre. Tu m'avais pas dit que ta mère t'avait choisi UN fiancé. Et qui plus est un mec aussi sexy ! Même si j'aurai tendance à préférer celui qui l'accompagne, ce beau mec aux yeux verts avec la mèche ! Mais pourquoi, bon sang, tu m'as pas dit que tu allais épouser un homme ?

¤Comment te l'aurai-je dit, s'énerva Quatre. Je te rappelles que j'ai appris hier que je me marie demain, que je savais juste que j'épouserai l'enfant de la meilleure amie de ma mère sans avoir été informé du fait que cet enfant s'avérait être un homme et que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.… Enfin pas vraiment rencontré….

¤De quoi tu parles là, demanda Duo intrigué.

Quatre n'entendit pas vraiment la question, il regardait son père qui accueillait avec beaucoup d'égards son ancien rival et le futur marié. Il serra les poings en voyant la jubilation qu'affichait son père.

Il le savait ! Il le savait depuis le début que l'enfant unique d'Odin était un garçon et il ne lui avait rien dit pour mieux le plier à sa volonté.

Duo posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son ami, sentant la colère qui montait en lui.

¤Quatre, calme-toi. Tu te rappelles que tu as promis de ne pas faire de vagues ce soir ?

¤Oui, je sais, fit Quatre d'un ton amer. Mais si tu savais comme j'en veux à mon père de toujours chercher à me manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il veut depuis des années : ma soumission totale.

¤Et là, il t'as porté le coup de grâce, ajouta Duo d'un ton fataliste.

¤Il a réussi de brillante façon, je dois l'avouer. Il savait que jamais je ne désobéirai à la volonté de ma mère et donc, il ne lui apparaissait pas essentiel de me dire que j'épouserai un autre homme. Il était, à mon avis, trop occupé par le fait que leurs seuls héritiers seraient présidents du plus grand groupe industriel jamais créer, par leurs soins… Alors que son fils rencontre son futur époux la veille du mariage devait vraiment être le cadet de ses soucis. Et…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une voix impérieuse qui l'appela.

¤Quatre, ordonna son père. Viens ici, mon garçon.

Le blond soupira, et jetant un coup d'œil à Duo pour qu'il ne bouge pas, se dirigea vers son père parmi les invités qui s'écartaient devant lui. Quand son fils arriva à ses cotés, son père posa les mains sur ses épaules, serrant fortement mais discrètement pour que le jeune homme garde en tête sa promesse de rester tranquille. Quatre se raidit légèrement sous l'étreinte mais ne dit pas un mot. Etant satisfait de cette réaction, son père reprit la parole.

¤Quatre, voici celui qui sera à partir de demain ton partenaire au travail et ….au lit, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Quatre se crispa encore plus sous la remarque alors que Odin et l'assistance accompagnaient son père dans son hilarité. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il vit Heero serrer les poings aussi forts que les siens. De toute évidence, le brun appréciait autant que lui cet humour déplorable.

Il vit avec soulagement leurs pères s'éloigner en discutant, laissant les futurs époux face à face. Quatre sentit une présence derrière lui et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Duo était venu l'épauler, notant au passage que le jeune homme à la mèche avait fait de même auprès de Heero. Celui-ci rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

¤Je vous présente Trowa, mon meilleur ami.

¤Moi c'est Duo Maxwell, le meilleur ami de Quatre, fit l'américain en serrant les mains des deux autres.

¤Enchanté, répondit Trowa avec un sourire.

¤Quatre, continua Heero l'air hésitant, je peux te parler en privé ?

Quatre acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de se diriger sans un mot vers une des porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. Heero le suivit en silence, laissant Duo et Trowa un peu embarrassés. Ils regardèrent leurs amis disparaître à l'extérieur avant que le natté ne dise en soupirant :

¤J'arrive pas à savoir s'ils s'adorent déjà ou s'ils se détestent.

¤Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Trowa.

¤Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

¤Quatre est ton meilleur ami, non ? Il a dû te confier qu'il avait failli sauter d'un pont hier soir , non ?

¤Oui mais il a pas eu le temps de tout me raconter et … Mais attends, s'écria Duo, comment t'es au courant de ça ? C'est bien la première fois que tu le vois ?

¤C'est vrai mais celui qui l'a empêcher de sauter,… c'était Heero.

¤QUOI !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur la terrasse, Quatre et Heero s'étaient accoudés à la rambarde, regardant le magnifique jardin qui entourait la maison mais ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, chacun attendant que l'autre parle le premier. Quatre soupira. Ne supportant plus le silence pesant entre eux, il se décida enfin à poser une des nombreuses questions qui le perturbait, sans pour autant regarder Heero.

¤Tu ne portes pas le nom de ton père. Pourquoi ?

¤Ma mère, d'origine japonaise, n'était que sa maîtresse. J'ai été élevé pendant deux ans par mes grands-parents. La femme de mon père est morte sans lui avoir donné d'enfants. C'est alors qu'il a appris qu'il avait un fils et il m'a aussitôt reconnu et élevé. Mais j'ai gardé le nom de ma mère en souvenir, même si je ne l'ai pas connue.

¤Je te comprends… Mais dis-moi…quand tu m'as sauvé hier, c'était uniquement par intérêt ? Tu ne voulais pas être veuf avant le mariage ? ajouta Quatre d'un ton mordant.

¤Non, soupira Heero. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais à ce moment-là. Je t'ai fait descendre du pont car je pensais sincèrement ce que je t'ai dit : ton attitude était lâche et tu pouvais trouver une autre solution que le suicide... C'est seulement quand tu m'as dit ton nom que j'ai réalisé que tu étais mon… fiancé.

Quatre nota l'hésitation qu'il avait eu avant de prononcer le dernier mot, mais ne répliqua pas. Heero bougea légèrement, se mettant face au blond qui se sentit obliger d'en faire de même. Ils d'observèrent un instant avant que Heero reprenne.

¤Je crois que, maintenant, on peut dire que ta tentative me concerne. Alors tu peux enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ?

¤A ton avis, cracha presque Quatre, qui regretta aussitôt son ton agressif et s'excusa. Pardon Heero, je décharge ma colère sur toi alors que tu ne fais que subir cette situation, tout comme moi. Tu veux savoir ? Et bien, j'ai refusé ce mariage. Je me suis révolté contre le fait d'épouser quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu.

¤Et maintenant que tu me connais ?

¤Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, avoua Quatre. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi. Ne crois pas ça, je dirai presque que je t'apprécie déjà malgré les circonstances de notre rencontre. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à me marier.

¤ C'est le fait que je sois un homme qui te pose un problème ?

¤Non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Pour tout te dire, Duo est gay et cela ne m'a jamais gêné. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais été vraiment attiré par les filles mais pas plus par les garçons. Que tu sois l'un ou l'autre ne modifie en rien la façon dont j'appréhende ce mariage.

Heero se contentait de hocher la tête, laissant Quatre s'expliquer sans rien dire. Cette attitude énerva le blond qui demanda un peu sèchement:

¤C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

¤Non, répondit doucement Heero. Je voulais te dire autre chose… Je suppose, même si tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir, que ton père n'a pas dû apprécier ton escapade d'hier. Mais il ignore ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

A la teinte que prirent les joues de Quatre, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Le jeune arabe n'avait pas dit à son père sa véritable intention dans sa fugue.

¤Je ne lui dirai rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, le rassura immédiatement Heero. Mais je voulais te conseiller de ne plus rien tenter de ce genre pour le faire changer d'avis. Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce mariage se fera.

¤Alors tu te résignes, lâcha Quatre d'un air dégoûté.

¤Ce n'est pas de la résignation mais de la prudence. Le mariage aura lieu avec ou sans ton accord. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mineur et que ton père dispose de moyens légaux pour t'obliger à m'épouser ? De plus, il pourrait en utiliser d'autres qui le sont moins et qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

¤Que veux-tu dire ?

Heero le regarda un instant avec dans les yeux une lueur indéfinissable, puis il enleva sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Quatre le regarda faire, légèrement intimidé par ce soudain effeuillage, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Heero fit glisser sa chemise sur ses avant-bras et lui montra son dos. Des bleus couvraient une bonne partie de sa peau, les coups à leurs origines devaient à peine dater de quelques jours. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de lever la main et de faire courir délicatement ses doigts sur l'épiderme meurtri.

¤Comment, parvint-il juste à articuler.

Heero lui fit de nouveau face en se rhabillant lentement.

¤C'était il y a une semaine. Quand mon père est venu me dire que j'allais me marier, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi : j'ai refusé. Ce que tu as vu est le résultat de ma révolte face à la décision qu'il a pris. J'ai beau être majeur depuis deux mois, il veut absolument que ce mariage se fasse, à tout prix. Et vu qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver. Ton père est comme ça également, ils se ressemblent beaucoup d'ailleurs. Alors fais attention, ils ne renonceront à aucun moyen pour nous amener devant le maire. Je sais que c'est difficile de devoir leur obéir sans rien dire, de ravaler sa hargne et se sentir impuissant face à eux. Mais nous devons faire preuve de patience et de subtilité pour nous en sortir le mieux possible. Demain, après le mariage, la situation sera différente et nous serons libérés d'eux.

¤Oui, balbutia Quatre, mais nous serons mariés…

¤Je préfères être marié que mort, lâcha Heero. Penses-y.

Il remit sa veste et avança vers le salon. Il s'arrêta en voyant que son fiancé ne le suivait pas.

¤Allez, viens, on doit y retourner. Après tout, cette soirée est donnée en notre honneur, fit-il avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il ne faudrait pas négliger tous ces invités qui sont venus nous présenter leurs vœux de bonheur.

Quatre lui rendit sa grimace, souriant même quand il entendit le ton sarcastique qu'il avait employé, avant de soupirer malgré tout et de le suivre d'un pas résigné.

Heero avait, on ne peut plus raison, concernant le mariage et les agissements de leur pères : ils feraient tout pour que le mariage ait lieu selon leurs désirs et non ceux de leurs enfants. Et Heero et lui ne pouvaient que laisser passer l'orage en attendant que le mariage les affranchissent. Ruer dans les brancards n'arrangerait rien à leur situation et au contraire, pourrait l'aggraver. Son ''fiancé'' avait raison. Il devait lui faire confiance. Oui il le devait.

Mais alors pourquoi Quatre sentait-il des frissons lui parcourir le corps pendant qu'il avançait aux cotés de son futur époux ?

A SUIVRE

Voilà, un chapitre de plus dans ma besace. Mais à votre avis, quelle est la cause du trouble de Quat-chan ? Froid, colère, peur ou autre chose ? Faite-moi partager vos impressions.

Kiki


	4. Mariés

Auteur : Kiki, encore et toujours.

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : c'est toujours les persos de Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, yaoï, OOC, sinon que dire d'autre….Aucune idée, donc lisez et dites-le moi.

Couple : Officiellement, ça va être un couple mais sentimentalement, c'est pas gagné.

Disclamer : Si les g-boys étaient à moi, je serai vraiment heureuse mais c'est pas le cas. Alors…..

RAR:

Cocbys: Merci pour tes deux reviews. T'écoutais du Gravitation en lisant et bien je faisais la même chose en écrivant comme quoi...Par contre, je ne sais pas non plus sile chapitre 3était sensé être drôle (et pourtant c'est moi l'auteur, je devrais mais...) toujours est-il que je préfére que tu ris maintenant que pour le chapitre 6 qui ne prêteras absolument pas à ça.Sinon comment vont-ils s'en sortir? Et bien il faut lire pour le savoir. je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Lucy-hp: Encore une review de ta part, elles me font toujours plaisir. Sinonsi onverraDuo et Trowa ensemble, je ne peux rien dire. La relation entre Heero et Quatre sera peut-être perturbé par l'un ou l'autre donc patience et tu sauras tout. Pour ce qui est des couples dans mes fics, tu as pu voir que dans "M'emmèneras-tu au paradis", je suis tombé dans les classiques. Il en sera de même pour deux autres à venir qui s'intitulleront "Prince de mon coeur" et "la dernière mission d'Heero". Néanmoins en pensant à ton couple préféré, j'ai eu une super idée, j'ai pas encore de titre mais je vais bientôt la commencer( Pauvre de moi, j'ai déjà plein de fics commencées et je vais en entamer d'autres sur Gundam sans compter une sur Fruits basket, une OS sur Gravitation et je ne sais quoi encore...Je dois être folle...)Donc j'espère que tu les liras toutes, qu'il y ait ton couple préféré ou non. Sur ce bonne lecture. Poutous.

Mot de passe: Merci je suis contente de voir que tu aimes. Mais es-tu vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui va se passer? J'aime partager des hypothèses avec ceux qui lisent. Alors dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses et on verra bien si tu as raison mais je doutes fortement que tu puisses trouver par où mon esprit tortueux va faire passer nos g-boys.Je te donne donc rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour une autre petite review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Chapitre 4 : Mariés.

Quatre avançait dans le couloir du premier étage de la maison, Duo à ses côtés. Par un heureux miracle, le père du jeune arabe et celui de son futur époux avaient accepté que Trowa et Duo soient les témoins de leurs amis. Depuis la réception de la veille, Quatre avait donc eu la chance de voir son confident et son ami toujours présent à ses cotés. Duo n'avait pas cessé par sa bonne humeur et ses facéties d'essayer de dérider le blond, encore furieux de ce mariage précipité. L'américain l'avait bichonné pendant toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, pour finalement l'aider à enfiler le complet blanc et bleu ciel que son père lui avait choisi pour l'occasion.

Le mariage avait été organisé dans la demeure des Winner, tout s'y déroulerait, la cérémonie, le vin d'honneur avec tous les invités prestigieux conviés par les deux beaux-pères ainsi que le banquet où seules les familles, très nombreuses des deux cotés, étaient conviées.

Quatre avançait donc dans le couloir d'un pas lourd, le pas d'un condamné à mort. Même si sa situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, c'était néanmoins l'impression qu'il avait, l'impression que chaque pas qu'il faisait le conduisait vers cet homme qui l'attendait, l'homme qu'il allait épouser… son bourreau…

Il se réprimanda mentalement. Heero n'y était pour rien. Son père non plus d'ailleurs. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître mais la personne responsable de son malheur actuel était celle qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde jusqu'à maintenant : sa mère. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas la haïr pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Non, rien ne viendrait modifier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme douce et merveilleuse trop tôt disparue.

Quatre s'arrêta devant l'escalier, écoutant la sourde rumeur des conversations venant du rez de chaussé où tout le monde l'attendait. Il se sentait incapable de descendre et d'affronter toutes ces personnes venues assister sans se poser de questions à ce mariage précipité et grotesque. Oui, grotesque et il se sentait pris dans les filets que son père avait lentement mais sûrement tissés pour le contraindre à obéir. Sous le coup de la colère due à son impuissance, il se mit à trembler, essayant vainement de se maîtriser.

Duo le prit alors dans ses bras, comprenant son inquiétude et tenta par son étreinte de réconforter son ami. Quatre se blottit contre lui, s'accrochant désespérément à celui dont le soutien et l'amitié n'avaient jamais faillis. L'américain releva doucement le visage du blond et fut surpris de voir des larmes dans ses yeux bleus. Lui qui était si fort mentalement perdait tous ses moyens et dégageait une impression de vulnérabilité alarmante. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Duo essaya de lui redonner courage.

¤Quatre…je sais ce que tu peux ressentir…Je sais que cette situation est insupportable pour toi…le fait de devoir ainsi obéir à ton père…Mais tu possède une force extraordinaire qui te permet de te sortir sans dommage des pires situations…J'en ai eu la preuve des dizaines de fois au moins… Même si tu as l'impression que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est pire que tout ce que tu as pu affronter…je sais que tu parviendra à t'en tirer une fois de plus…Et puis c'est pas comme si tu allais épouser n'importe qui…je devine en Heero une force égale si ce n'est supérieure à la tienne…Si vous arrivez à dépasser l'inconfort de la situation, vous pourrez peut-être devenir amis et faire front ensemble…

Quatre sourit timidement à son ami et murmura un léger merci avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Duo, baiser qui vu leur position et la taille plus petite du jeune arabe, se posa juste à la commissure des lèvres de l'américain. Les deux amis avaient déjà fait croire qu'ils étaient ensembles, ce qui était totalement faux mais tellement amusant par le fait d'embarrasser leur entourage trop coincé, et ils avaient même échangé de légers baisers et de fausses étreintes en plein milieu d'une soirée devant l'assemblée médusée. Alors ce n'était pas ce petit baiser de remerciement qui allait les perturber.

Ils se séparèrent néanmoins et se tournèrent vers l'escalier dans le but de descendre. Mais en bas, deux personnes les fixaient. Impeccables dans leurs costumes respectivement bleu marine et noir, Trowa et Heero les regardaient, un éclair bizarre dans les yeux du japonais. Impossible de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là mais Quatre et Duo s'en moquaient complètement. Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches et Trowa se décida enfin à rompre le silence, en demandant avec un sourire sincère :

¤Où étiez-vous passés ? On commençait à se faire du souci.

¤Désolé, répondit Quatre. Petite discussion entre amis avant que je ne passe sur l'échafaud.

¤Bien, fit Duo. Allons-y. Vous êtes attendus avec impatience par notre cher maire.

Quatre et Heero s'avancèrent alors côte à côte vers le salon, suivi par leurs témoins. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce noire de monde. Ils passèrent entre les rangs d'invités qui leur souriaient et de nombreux commentaires sur la beauté éblouissante des futurs mariés fusèrent dans l'assistance. Les quatre jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant le maire qui les attendait, les mains pleines de papiers et encadrés par les deux futurs beaux-pères. Dès que Quatre et Heero furent devant lui, le maire, un homme âgé et bedonnant mais encore vif, jeta un regard au père de Quatre avant d'entamer la cérémonie une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux.

¤Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin d'assister au bonheur de ces deux êtres qui ont décidés de leur plein gré d'unir leur destinée par les liens sacrés du mariages…

Quatre faillit éclater de rire. De leur plein gré ? Quelle plaisanterie. Ils avaient été contraints et forcés d'accepter. Leurs désirs n'avaient à aucun moment été pris en compte. Il était persuadé que son père prit un malin plaisir à choisir lui-même le texte officiel de la cérémonie, c'était facile après tout, le maire était un de ses excellents amis. Comme il devait savourer cet instant : la reddition totale de son fils. Il l'avait tellement voulu, planifié… Alors oui, le moment devait être incomparable pour lui.

Le maire continuait de parler, énumérant les devoirs et obligations des époux l'un envers l'autre, pour finalement demandait à l'assistance si quelqu'un était opposé à ce mariage.

Moi, aurait voulu hurler Quatre mais un coup d'œil à son père l'en dissuada. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester cette situation, cette impuissance ! Devant le silence qui suivit sa question, le maire demanda alors :

¤Heero, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux légitime Quatre ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

¤Oui, répondit le japonais.

¤Quatre acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux légitime Heero ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Alors que Heero avait répondu de façon nette et rapide, Quatre hésita à parler. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il balaya la salle d'un air paniqué, ne voyant que le regard suppliant de Duo, celui étonné de Trowa et finalement celui de son père qui le menaçait des pires représailles s'il ne répondait pas immédiatement. Quatre l'ignora et reporta son regard sur Heero, debout à ses cotés. Il attendait que le blond réponde, sans le presser d'aucune façon, se contentant de le regarder avec patience et calme. Ce fut cette quiétude qui eut raison des hésitations de Quatre et il murmura "oui" d'une voix faible sans cesser de fixer inconsciemment les yeux cobalts si tranquilles de Heero. Quatre sentit que le brun prenait sa main gauche et glissait à son annulaire la fine alliance en or et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il fit la même chose au doigt de son époux.

¤Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, déclara alors le maire, je vous déclare officiellement et légalement mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Quatre sursauta et se tendit en entendant cette formule d'usage, prononcée gentiment. Il l'avait souvent entendu mais là, elle lui était adressée et cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Non pas à cause du fait qu'il devait embrasser Heero, mais que toutes les personnes présentes prennent part à cette mascarade organisée par son père et qu'il soit obligé de lui obéir sans avoir le droit de répliquer.

Le jeune arabe vit son époux s'approcher de lui et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, les lèvres de Heero s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Mais leur toucher fut si bref que Quatre crut encore une fois avoir rêvé quand il vit le japonais se reculer. Heero savait que ce mariage le révulsait presque et il avait fait en sorte que l'épreuve du baiser bien qu'inévitable soit minime pour son époux. Quatre le remercia d'un regard pour avoir pris en compte le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et n'étaient pas prêts pour ce genre de contact considéré comme intime. Le calvaire de la cérémonie était enfin fini.

Mais c'était mésestimer son père. Quatre était fou de croire qu'il ne ferait pas tout pour pousser l'humiliation de son fils jusqu'au bout. Voyant le bref baiser échangé entre les deux jeunes hommes, il prit la parole :

¤Quoi ? C'est tout ? Allons les garçons, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça.

Son exclamation fut reprit en cœur par toute l'assistance qui se mit à taper des mains pour encourager les mariés à sceller le mariage par un baiser digne de ce nom. Quatre enrageait, il était furieux contre son père et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité de lui faire ravaler le sourire narquois qu'il dédiait à son fils.

Le blond vit Heero s'avancer de nouveau vers lui et s'aperçut que ses lèvres remuaient lentement, lui parlant de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne voit ni ne comprenne. Quatre avait appris à lire sur les lèvres et Heero devait le savoir pour communiquer avec lui de cette façon. Il se concentra pour saisir ce qu'il disait.

_¤On n'y échappera, Quatre. Alors s'il te plaît, ferme les yeux._

Heero était maintenant contre lui, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, l'implorant du regard d'accepter sa requête. Des larmes de rage dans les yeux, Quatre fut obliger de constater qu'une fois de plus, Heero avait raison. Ils n'y échapperaient pas. Alors résigné, il accepta, permettant au japonais d'un infime hochement de tête de continuer. Une main douce vint se poser sur sa joue et immédiatement après, les lèvres de Heero étaient de retour sur les siennes. Cependant, la pression qu'il exerçait était plus forte et rapidement Quatre sentit sa langue lécher doucement ses lèvres. Il hésita à lui donner l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser mais devant la lueur suppliante des pupilles cobalt, il céda et fermant les yeux, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Heero en prit alors possession. Sa langue caressa avec lenteur ses dents, puis parcourut son palais avant d'entraîner sa jumelle dans un mouvement langoureux. Quatre était surpris : c'était un baiser tendre, doux,…

Pourquoi Heero l'embrassait de cette façon pour un baiser qu'ils n'avaient souhaité ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'approfondir cette question que Heero se détachait de lui, sous les applaudissements joyeux de l'assistance et ceux hypocrites de leurs pères respectifs. Les mariés signèrent les papiers ainsi que leurs témoins avant de quitter la pièce pour la salle à manger, suivis par tous les invités.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero soupira de soulagement, adossé à la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de refermer. Les derniers invités étaient enfin partis, non sans réitérer inlassablement tous leurs vœux de bonheur aux nouveaux mariés. Le jeune homme profita du calme merveilleux qui régnait maintenant dans leur maison. Oui. Leur maison. Il n'avait eu le temps d'y repenser pendant le banquet et les différents spectacles d'inspiration orientale qui l'avaient suivi et que le père de Quatre avait organisés ; mais la maison qui avait abrité l'enfance de son mari était maintenant à eux. Cela faisait parti des cadeaux de mariage, au même titre que la présidence de la nouvelle entreprise créée par leurs pères. Celui de Quatre avait depuis quelques mois acheté un hôtel particulier dans un autre quartier huppé de la ville et il y avait emménagé aujourd'hui, laissant la maison au nouveau couple.

Heero se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Devant la cheminée où un bon feu brûlait en raison de la fraîcheur automnale, Trowa était assis par terre sur un tapis persan les yeux fixés sur l'âtre. Il leva la tête quand son ami entra et le vit s'installer dans un fauteuil en soupirant et en détachant sa cravate jusque là impeccable. Il demanda alors :

¤Ca va aller, Heero ?

¤Il le faudra bien, répondit le japonais avec une grimace.

¤Et où est ton…époux ?

Heero sourit en entendant l'hésitation qu'il avait mis avant de prononcer le dernier mot. Apparemment il faudrait du temps à tout le monde pour dire ce genre de choses sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Même lui avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien marié à cet ange blond qu'était Quatre. Même s'il avait compris pendant la réception en interceptant quelques phrases des invités que l'ange pouvait facilement se transformer en petit diable.

¤Il est monté dans sa chambre, avec Duo. Je crois que comme moi, il n'a pas apprécié que vous soyez installés loin de nous pendant toute la réception. Alors il profite de son ami maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne. Je sais pas comment ils font car pourtant ils ont passés tout leur temps ensembles depuis hier.

¤Je te signale qu'on a fait la même chose et que je suis encore là. Tu ne vas pas les blâmer quand même de vouloir être un peu seuls, même si c'est votre nuit de noces.

¤Non, répondit Heero mais son regard démentait le calme de sa voix.

¤Et comment Quatre prend ce mariage maintenant qu'il est conclu ?

¤Toujours aussi mal, j'ai l'impression. Malgré le fait que nous soyons mariés et qu'il m'ait dit le contraire, j'ai peur qu'il ne me déteste comme il déteste nos pères pour ce mariage arrangé.

¤Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont décidé…

¤C'est vrai, ils l'ont juste organisé. Ce sont nos mères qui en sont à l'origine mais je suis persuadé que comme moi, Quatre est incapable de leur en vouloir. Comme moi, il voue un amour inconditionnel à sa mère.

¤Il te l'a dit ?

¤Non, mais je le devine sans problème. Néanmoins j'ai peur qu'il ne libère sa rancœur d'avoir été manipulé par son père contre moi.

¤Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal au début et je sais pertinemment que tu vas en souffrir. Mais tu dois prendre patience, avec le temps il te fera confiance et peut-être plus ensuite…

Heero fixa son ami sans un mot, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire puisque c'était à lui qu'il s'était confié avant la cérémonie. Il allait reprendre la parole quand Duo entra dans la pièce, en baillant.

¤Désolé de vous déranger.

¤Tu ne nous déranges pas, Duo, affirma Trowa avec un sourire. On était seulement en train de discuter et pas de la sécurité nationale.

¤J'espère bien, je déteste la politique.

¤Et bien comme ça on est trois, ajouta Heero.

¤Non, un de plus car c'est un chose que Quatre n'aime pas non plus.

¤Ok, fit Trowa en se relevant. Si tu es descendu, c'est que tu veux rentrer.

¤Tout juste, répondit Duo avec un sourire éclatant. Je suis naze et Quatre m'a pratiquement jeté de sa chambre. A croire qu'il attend avec impatience son cher et tendre époux.

¤Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup, marmonna Heero.

¤Tu disais, fit Trowa avec un air moqueur.

¤Rien du tout mais vous rentrez ensemble ?

¤Oui, acquiesça Duo. Trowa a gentiment accepté de me ramener chez mes parents dans sa superbe voiture. Il est trop chou.

¤C'est rien, c'est sur ma route, répondit le chou en question en rigolant.

Tout en parlant, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée. Duo ouvrit la porte pendant que Trowa donnait une grande accolade à son ami.

¤Passe une bonne nuit, fit-il en le lâchant.

¤Merci.

¤Bonne nuit Heero, le salua l'américain.

¤Toi aussi Duo et faites attention sur la route. On aura besoin de vous lundi au boulot.

¤Quoi, hurlèrent Trowa et Duo dans un bel ensemble.

¤Vous n'êtes pas au courant, demanda le japonais avec un sourire sadique. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle on a pu échanger deux mots avec Quatre. Vous êtes nos nouveaux bras droits et vous commencez à travailler lundi.

¤Ok, fit Trowa, je vais me coucher car j'entends des trucs bizarres sortir de la bouche de mon meilleur ami. Je dois être soûl.

¤Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Duo. On a dû tous les deux trop forcés sur le champagne.

Ils s'éloignèrent tout en continuant à blaguer sur ce qu'avait dit Heero, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Le brun referma la porte et rigola : Ils ne douteraient plus quand, demain pour leur petit déjeuner, ils trouveraient au courrier les papiers officiels qui les nommaient au poste de vice-présidents de la nouvelle entreprise créée par son union avec Quatre.

Heero commença à monter l'escalier et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Ces deux-là semblaient bien s'entendre, c'était déjà ça de gagner. Cependant il se rembrunit presque aussitôt en songeant que l'entente dans son couple allait être sûrement beaucoup plus dure à obtenir.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Quatre, chambre qui aux dires de son beau-père avait été préparée pour devenir la leur. Il posa la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. En vain. La porte restait fermée. Inquiet, Heero frappa en demandant :

¤Quatre… Quatre…C'est moi…Tout va bien ?

Il n'entendit d'abord rien, puis de légers pas s'approchèrent de la porte mais elle resta désespérément close. Heero s'en étonna et reprit :

¤Quatre…est-ce que ça va ?

¤Bien sûr, répondit la voix calme du jeune homme. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

¤La porte est fermée. Est-ce qu'elle est coincée ?

¤Non, elle va très bien.

¤Dans ce cas, tu peux m'ouvrir.

Le silence suivit cette demande. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Quatre ne se décide à répondre.

¤Désolé Heero, mais je ne t'ouvrirai pas. J'ai fait porté tes affaires dans une des chambres à l'autre bout du couloir. Installe-toi dedans comme tu veux. Elle est à ton entière disposition.

¤Quatre. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Je croyais qu'on devait partager cette chambre. On est mariés et ton père…

¤Mon père n'a plus le droit de diriger ma vie. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit qu'après le mariage, il ne pourrait plus m'obliger à rien. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est lui qui déciderait quelle chambre on devrait partager, à supposer qu'on doive en partager une.

¤Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda Heero la gorge nouée alors que ses poings se serraient.

¤Je veux tout simplement dire que nous allons vivre ensemble dans cette maison, que nous sommes peut-être mariés mais que nous ne partagerons pas le même lit. Je suis assez clair ? Bon, excuse-moi mais je vais me coucher, la journée a été longue. Bonne nuit.

Heero resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils discutent ensemble de ce genre de chose et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli sans avoir la possibilité de fléchir son époux. Il savait que Quatre avait un fort caractère mais qu'il le défie de cette façon le mettait en colère. Néanmoins sa colère fut de courte durée. Il comprenait finalement le point de vue du blond : avec ce mariage précipité, n'importe qui réagirait ainsi.

¤D'accord, fit-il en soupirant. Bonne nuit Quatre.

Il allait s'éloigner de la porte quand la voix de son mari le rappela :

¤Heero ?

¤Oui, répondit-il immédiatement.

¤Je voulais aussi te dire…merci…

¤Merci ? Mais pourquoi donc, demanda Heero incrédule.

¤Pour….pendant la cérémonie…Pour le baiser… il était…parfait…car vois-tu,…c'était mon premier…je te remercie d'en avoir fait un moment merveilleux…malgré les circonstances…

Heero s'était approché de la porte pendant que Quatre se confiait et il avait posé une main sur le bois verni qui les séparait. Il aurait préféré que le blond ose lui dire cela en face mais le principal, c'était qu'il l'ait fait malgré tout. La main d'Heero glissa lentement sur le bois, en une douce caresse alors qu'il s'éloignait, en murmurant :

¤De rien.

Dans la chambre, Quatre était appuyé l'épaule contre la porte et une main posée dessus, au même endroit mais de l'autre coté où il avait senti celle d'Heero frôler le bois. Il entendit les pas du japonais décroître dans le couloir avant qu'une porte ne se ferme. Quatre soupira et après avoir éteint la lumière, il alla se coucher.

Quelle nuit de noces, pensa-t-il ironiquement en s'endormant. Un peu plus loin dans la maison, Heero pensait exactement la même chose.

A SUIVRE.

Ca y est, je l'ai fait, je les ai mariés les deux petits. Mais bon, c'est pas la joie quand même, on peut pas dire que ce soit le fol amour , mais c'est normal, ils ont quand même été mariés contre leur gré.

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi de ma cérémonie de mariage et de ce qui la suit ?

Kiki


	5. Prélude à la

Auteur : Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Kiki bien sûr

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Série : Ca change pas, Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, OOC pour certains, Yaoï même si il ne se passe rien pour l'instant entre nos jeunes mariés ni entre d'autres personnes, d'ailleurs.

Couple : Je les ai mariés, on peut donc considérer Quatre et Heero comme un couple.

Disclamer : combien de fois devrai-je le dire ?... Ah bon, à chaque fois…D'accord, bon ils ne sont pas ma propriété mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien dommage.

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Pour la réaction de Quatre, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu excessive mais bon il a été marié de force du jour au lendemain sans presque rien connaitre de celui avec qui il va passer le reste de sa vie. Je pense qu'à sa place, veaucoup de monde aurait réagis ainsi. Il aurait pu être plus diplomate mais bon...Quant à Trowa et Duo c'est vrai que tout ne va pas être rose tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre. Et por savoir si es deux époux vont malgré tout devenir amis, il faut lire.

Thealie: oui, ils ont été mariés contre leur gré et comme toi apparement, je trouve que de nos jours, ce genre de chose est écoeurant. Mais là j'en avais besoin pour mon histoire donc c'est comme ça. heureuse que ma cérémonie de mariage t'aie plue.

Mot de passe: alors comme ça tu avais raison? Surprise de l'apprendre mais heureuse que tu ais quand même aimé. Trop cliché, de glucose et de lapin rose dans la scène de la porte? c'est un peu vrai mais on ne se refais pas, je suis trop fleur bleue parfois. c'est compensé par la réaction de Quatre qui apparement t'as plu. et si tu aimes les couples inabituels, retourne lire " chantage" et tu seras comblé.

Kizu: Génial? n'exagérons rien mais un tel enthousiasme me fait plaisir. Si Heero et Quatre vont consommer leur mariage? je ne peux rien dire pour l'insatnt sans gâcher le suspence, il te faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour plus de détails mais celui-ci devrait déjà te mettre sur la voie.

Dame Emma: Où je vais cherché tout cela? je me le demande souvent moi-même. Les dérives de mon cerveau sont un mystère non élucidé. Pourquoi tu ne poses pas de questions? fais le sanshésiter, je pourrais peut-être pas y répondre mais ça me fait plaisir de voirmes lecteurs échafauder des hypothèses.En tout cas tu as raison, c'est pas prêt de s'arranger pour nosjeunes mariés, tuvas vite t'en rendre compte.

Babou: Ravie que tu aimes toujours mais le dénoument n'est pas pour tout de suite,je vais encore les torturer un peu avant. Je vois que ma cérémonie de mariage était suffisament bien faite pour plaire à tout le monde, ton commentaire me rassure et me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de lire mes histoires que vous laissiez une review ou non.

Chapitre 5 : Prélude à la….

A peine deux jours après le mariage, les nouveaux mariés prenaient le chemin de leur entreprise ; aucun des deux, bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas exprimé directement, n'avait envie de se complaire dans une fausse lune de miel. Si cette attitude sembla étrange, personne n'en fit cependant la remarque.

Les débuts des deux nouveaux PDG et de leurs bras droits furent légèrement chaotiques. Quatre jeunes hommes propulsés de cette façon à la tête d'une gigantesque multinationale, cela entraînait forcément de la méfiance et de la jalousie. Même s'ils eurent du mal à s'imposer face à tous ces hommes d'âge mûr travaillant sous leurs ordres mais doutant de leurs capacités, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Duo ne se laissèrent pas décourager pas l'évidente hostilité dont ils étaient les victimes. Après tout, ils étaient tous diplômés avec d'excellentes appréciations des meilleures écoles de commerces et même les nouveaux mariés avaient silencieusement remercié leurs géniteurs pour leur avoir inculqué toutes les ficelles nécessaires à leur travail. Finalement, après seulement une semaine, ils avaient réussi à s'imposer, leurs collaborateurs totalement stupéfaits et admiratifs par leurs capacités de décision et leur calme.

Un calme qui, si lors des réunions était de mise, devenait un souvenir dans le secret du bureau présidentiel. Car en effet, si en public, Heero et Quatre affichaient une bonne entente et parvenaient à être d'accords sur toutes les décisions, en privé, c'était tout autre. Les deux jeunes hommes possédaient un fort caractère et ils ne cessaient de se mettre en colère l'un contre l'autre et de s'opposer pratiquement constamment. Chaque tentative de l'un pour montrer son point de vue s'opposait immédiatement à une mise en doute de l'autre, comme si celui-ci doutait de leur bien fondé. Cela commençait souvent par hasard, par une simple réflexion de l'un ou l'autre mais en peu de temps cela dégénérait. Comme s'ils cherchaient tous les deux le moindre prétexte pour rendre l'autre responsable de cette situation qu'aucun des deux n'avaient voulu.

Duo et Trowa en perdaient le peu de latin qu'ils possédaient. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour être présents auprès de leur meilleur ami respectif, tout en essayant de ne pas se mettre les autres à dos. Ils ne comprenaient absolument pas comment les deux époux avaient pu en arriver à ces extrémités. Surtout que chacun des deux leur avait dit le matin de leur mariage vouloir faire leur possible pour qu'ils soient amis malgré les anneaux nuptiaux qui brilleraient à leur annulaire. De toute évidence, il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait dégradé les relations entre les époux pendant les deux jours où ils étaient restés seuls chez eux. Sans savoir que mis à part, la conversation le soir des noces, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot et s'étaient évités, mal à l'aise quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Mais au moment de partir pour leur premier jour de travail, ils s'étaient face et sans rien dire, avaient accepté la présence de l'autre, même si le malaise subsistait entre eux et était responsable de leurs querelles au bureau.

Ce que Trowa et Duo espéraient cependant, c'était que la situation n'était pas la même une fois que Quatre et Heero étaient de retour chez eux. Leur espoir était légitime bien que dérisoire. Car en effet, le peu de temps que le japonais et l'arabe passaient ensemble, ils faisaient pourtant tout pour se rapprocher un peu, apprendre à connaître les goûts de l'autre mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour venir détruire ces quelques moments de paix. Les soirées finissaient toujours de la même manière, Quatre montait se coucher et avant que Heero ne puisse le rattraper, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Nombreuses furent les fois où sans qu'ils le sachent, quelques larmes de dépit vinrent glisser simultanément sur les joues des époux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce jour-là ou plutôt ce soir-là, deux mois après le mariage, tout semblait aller de travers pour Trowa et Duo. Non seulement, un orage menaçait d'éclater dans peu de temps à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur du bureau de Quatre et Heero où ils étaient coincés, c'était pire. En effet, alors que toutes les horloges et montres indiquaient presque 22h et que tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps, les deux époux étaient une fois de plus en pleine dispute.

Le sujet de celle-ci ? Une idée qui au départ avait pourtant mis Heero et Quatre d'accord en quelques secondes : une généreuse donation à des œuvres caritatives prélevée sur les bénéfices du mois précédent qui avait été particulièrement bon. Mais les problèmes étaient survenus quand il avait fallu choisir en faveur de quelles associations ou œuvres le don allait être fait. Pour cela, une longue liste avait été rédigée avec les noms de tous les bénéficiaires possibles. Quelqu'un proposa de partager la somme allouée à ce projet de manière équivalente entre chaque. Mais en regardant la liste, il s'avéra que certains noms étaient apparus dans d'anciens scandales ou diverses polémiques. Les deux PDG voulurent donc en écarter d'office certaines mais sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord, le premier accusant le second de vouloir faire du favoritisme injustifié tandis que l'autre disait qu'il ne fallait pas léser toutes les personnes aidées par ces œuvres sous prétexte que certains dirigeants étaient véreux. En quelque secondes, le ton monta entre les époux, la dispute augmentant plus que d'ordinaire et cela pouvait devenir dangereux.

Au moment où sonnaient 22 heures, l'orage éclata sur la ville et Duo décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin au problème ou du moins de le mettre de coté pour l'instant.

- Temps mort, décréta-t-il en s'interposant entre Quatre et Heero. Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais on est vendredi soir, c'est le week-end et à cette heure-ci, les honnêtes gens sont rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps alors que nous, on est encore au boulot. Je trouve qu'on a suffisamment bossé pour la semaine…

- Duo a raison, continua Trowa. Nous sommes tous crevés, vous deux plus que quiconque car vous ne voulez jamais vous arrêter pour souffler. Je crois que vous avez mérité un week-end très prolongé de repos…

- Mais, tentèrent le blond et le brun en même temps.

- il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, reprit Duo. Vous allez nous faire le plaisir de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer pendant au minimum…une semaine. Pendant ce temps, Tro et moi on va s'occuper de tout.

- De plus si vous nous aviez laissé en placer une, nous aurions pu vous dire que nous avons demandé à ce qu'on effectue une enquête sur absolument toutes les associations de la liste afin de voir celles qui utilisent à bon escient les dons et celles qui permettent à leurs dirigeants de se remplir les poches. Cela aurait évité une énième dispute inutile.

Sans avoir eu le temps de répliquer, Heero et Quatre se virent entraîner vers les ascenseurs puis les parkings où leur chauffeur les attendait.

Avant qu'il ne monte, Quatre fut entraîné un peu à l'écart par Duo.

- Quatre…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? Je t'ai rarement vu être aussi sur les nerfs avec quelqu'un. Avec Heero, vous passez votre temps à vous sauter à la gorge.

- Désolé, Duo. Mais j'y comprends rien moi-même. J'apprécie Heero…sincèrement…et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui mais dès qu'on est proche l'un de l'autre, ça ne va plus, j'ai une drôle de sensation, j'ai l'esprit embrouillé et je ne peux m'empêcher de le provoquer…

- Je crois que vous…

Duo qui parlait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, fut interrompu par Trowa qui héla Quatre, la voiture n'attendant plus que lui pour partir. Duo serra alors son ami contre lui et le blond glissa les bras autour de la taille de l'américain avant de déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa joue. Quatre se détacha ensuite de lui en murmurant un « merci » légèrement mélancolique avant de s'installer rapidement sur la banquette arrière, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Heero qui avait attentivement suivi l'échange entre les deux amis. La portière claqua et la voiture démarra.

Trowa et Duo la regardèrent s'éloigner et ce dernier poussa un long soupir.

- Tu sais, Trowa…, commença-t-il d'un air grave

- Quoi, ça va pas ?

- Non, ça va pas… Ces deux-là m'inquiètent beaucoup…J'espère qu'il ne va rien se passer d'irréparable…

- Comme… ?

- J'en sais trop rien…J'ai une mauvaise impression…

- Bon aller, ça suffit, fit Trowa. Tu es fatigué nerveusement à cause de leur dispute et je suis sûr que tu meures de faim.

- C'est pas faux. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes alors ?

- Je t'emmène au restaurant et après…On verra.

- Ca va pour moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Trowa, en se mettant à bavarder gaiement, ne pensant pour l'instant à rien d'autre qu'au bon repas qui leur tendait les bras.

Dans la voiture du jeune couple, qui roulait à allure modérée à cause de la pluie battante, l'ambiance était toute autre. Le silence était lourd et tendu entre Quatre et Heero. Sa discussion avec Duo avait permis au jeune arabe de se calmer un peu. Cependant il sentait que la colère du brun n'était pas retombée, loin de là. Il semblait encore plus furieux qu'avant, aller savoir pourquoi. Pour ne pas recommencer une nouvelle dispute, Quatre préféra de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. De plus, ils avaient décider d'un accord tacite de ne jamais se quereller devant témoins, sauf en présence de Trowa et Duo. Pour une fois, cette décision avait du bon, compte tenu du fait que Heero ne ferait ni ne dirai rien tant qu'ils seraient dans la voiture et que le chauffeur pourrait entendre. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de s'apaiser.

Une fois arrivés devant leur maison, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent sans croiser personne. Comme ils rentraient souvent tard, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dire aux quelques domestiques qui composait leur personnel de ne pas les attendre. Peu désireux de supporter une nouvelle dispute ce soir-là, Quatre commença à monter l'escalier vers sa chambre :

- Bonne nuit Heero, fit-il sans se retourner.

Cependant, Heero ne semblait pas vouloir laisser les choses en l'état et espérait avoir une explication sérieuse avec son mari.

- Quatre, attends, répliqua le japonais d'une voix dure.

- Désolé mais je vais me coucher.

- Quatre……QUATRE…..

Au fur et à mesure que le blond approchait de sa chambre, il entendait la fureur augmenter dans la voix de son époux alors que des pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui. Mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte, entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Quatre s'avança vers son lit à baldaquin et prenant appui sur une des colonnes, il ôta ses mocassins. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violement et vint cogner contre le mur. Quatre releva la tête d'un coup et c'est alors qu'il réalisa consterné que, contrairement aux soirs précédents, depuis leur mariage, il n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte.

Il se retourna lentement, la mâchoire crispée sous la colère qui remontait en lui suite à cette intrusion brutale, ne doutant pas un seul instant de l'identité du ''visiteur''.

Sur le seuil de la chambre, Heero le regardait, les poings serrés et les yeux brûlants de rage difficilement contenue mais également d'autre chose, de plus violent, de plus bestial…

Inconsciemment, Quatre recula d'un pas, face à son mari.

A SUIVRE.

Oups, je vais encore me faire tuer pour couper de cette façon. Mais c'est bon pour le suspense et avec ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, il vous faut une pause pour vous y préparer.

Malgré cette méchante coupure, vous voulez bien me donner votre avis ?

S'il vous plaît…. (Kiki, de gros yeux pleins de larmes, et à genoux.)

Je plaisante, c'est vous qui voyez.

Kiki.


	6. Tempête

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Gundam Wing, normalement.

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoï mais ATTENTION dans ce chapitre, il y a un viol ou un lemon (je laisse à l'appréciation de chacun), ce n'est donc pas à mettre devant tous les yeux.

Couple : A votre avis ? avec ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents…

Disclamer : Kiki : Quat-chan, est-ce que tu m'appartiens ?

Quatre : Avec ce que tu me fait subir dans ce chapitre, sûrement pas !

Kiki : OOOUUUIIINNN. Je crois que vous avez compris, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est les idées complètement folles.

* * *

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Coucou. Comme tu as pu le voir, le titre des cahpitres 5 et 5 ne donne pas "prélude à la nuit de noce". Quand on me connaît, on peut facilement remarqué que j'ai repris le titre de l'épisode 23 d'Escaflowne...J'adore cet épisode même si ce n'est pas mon préféré. Sinon, Heero jaloux? Et si oui de quoi? Aucune déclaration pour l'instant, désolée. Pour Trowa et Duo, même chose. Parce que je sais que c'est ton couple favori, je te laisse exprès dans l'attente. j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas malgré tout. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience. Bonne lecture.

Yohina: Merci de me lire. Je suis heureuse que même si habituellement tu n'aimes pas le 1x4, tu apprécies mon histoire au point de ne plus la lâcher et d'attendre la suite avec tant de hâte. Je souhaite vivement que tu apprécieras encore jusqu'à la fin. Puisse ce chapitre répondre à toutes tes attentes.

Kikunosuke: Désolé que tu aies loupé les chapitres précédentsmais je vois quetu asrattrapé ton retard. Je suis charmée de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant. Mais je dois avouer que concernant ton dessin, j'ai réussi à trouver ton blog sans problème mais ce n'est pas le casdu dessin. Je t'ai laissé un message à ce sujet mais je sais pas si tu l'as eu. En tout cas je donnerais cher pour voir ce petit dessin mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre. Je suis frustrée. En attendant que je parviennes jusqu'à lui, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Dame Emma: Comment ça j'ai pas le droit? C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, il faut bien que je ménage le suspence, non? Dis, t'es pas morte, hein? (Kiki passe en mode "hyper inquiète" comme Quatre dans "m'emmèneras-tu au paradis?") S'IL TE PLAIT, dis-moi que tu es toujours en vie et laisse-moi une review pour que je ne sois plus aussi angoissée sur ton sort...En tout cas, j'espère que malgré l'attente, tu aimera ce chapitre. Dis-moi tout à la fin.

Thealie: Je suis méchante et je le sais, on me le répète à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, en me disant que c'est pas permi de couper ainsi. Mais où serait le plaisir si je livrais tous les secrets d'un seul coup? Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si tes suppositions sur ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre 6 vont être véridiques. mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'attends ton avis. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 : ….Tempête.

Quatre regardait Heero comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, presque pétrifié par l'éclat froid et envoûtant de ses yeux cobalts. Mais il parvint à se défaire de l'emprise quasi hypnotique qu'ils exerçaient en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières et déclara d'une voix dure et pleine d'ironie :

- D'habitude on frappe aux portes avant d'entrer, on ne les défonce pas.

- Je doute que tu m'aurais ouvert si j'avais frappé, cracha Heero.

- Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer et cela aurait épargné ma porte.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Quatre, fit le brun en s'avançant d'un air menaçant. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas ce soir, répliqua le blond en essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique que l'attitude offensive de Heero faisait monter en lui.

- Non, Quatre. Cette fois, tu n'y échapperas pas. On va s'expliquer ici et maintenant. Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer, demanda Quatre d'un air provoquant.

- Nos disputes et le fait qu'on passe notre temps à se quereller, à toujours se contredire…

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit-il. Tu ne veux jamais prendre en compte mon avis et on ne dirige pas cette entreprise ensemble mais l'un contre l'autre. Or la base de tout échange, ce sont les compromis que chacun doit faire.

- Alors dans ce cas, cela s'applique aussi à notre vie privée, non, déclara Heero en s'approchant encore.

- De quoi tu parles, demanda Quatre visiblement sur la défensive.

- De ça…

Heero attrapa son mari par la taille et l'attirant brutalement à lui, il prit ses lèvres en un baiser possessif et exigeant. Quatre se débattit et réussit difficilement à le repousser, la colère brûlant dans ses pupilles turquoises.

- Pour ça, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai été bien clair sur ce point le soir de notre…mariage.

Il avait hésité avant de prononcer le mot, d'une voix tranchante plus ou moins dégoûtée. Mais il reprit de plus belle, toujours furieux.

- Nous vivons peut-être ensemble, nous sommes mariés aux yeux du monde mais il n'est pas question que je partage ton lit.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Heero agrippa ses épaules et d'un mouvement rapide et précis, il le cloua au sol, bloquant le corps du jeune homme sous le sien.

- Parfait. Nous ne sommes pas dans ma chambre et encore moins dans mon lit.

La voix avec laquelle il avait annoncé ça était étrangement calme ce qui effraya Quatre, encore plus que ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Le blond essaya de répondre mais malgré sa colère, sa voix tremblait de peur.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Je vais me gêner, dit Heero en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Comme tu viens de le rappeler, nous sommes mariés, et toi seul à prononcer le « oui » qui nous a unis. Alors maintenant tu vas assumer tes devoirs envers ton époux.

Il déchira violement la chemise blanche, découvrant le torse pâle du jeune homme qui recommença à se débattre pour lui échapper. Heero lui laissa un instant croire qu'il y parviendrait mais ne fit que desserrer légèrement son étreinte pour pouvoir retourner Quatre et le plaquer à plat ventre sur la moquette recouvrant le sol. Le blond réussit à se mettre à genoux avant de se rendre compte, quand Heero passa un bras autour de sa taille, que c'était exactement ce que le brun attendait. Pendant qu'il maintenait son mari contre son torse d'une main mais avec une force incroyable, Heero glissa l'autre sur la ceinture retenant le pantalon de Quatre et détacha la boucle pour ensuite la retirer des passants. En un instant et d'une seule main sans pour autant relâcher sa proie, il parvint à attacher les poignets de Quatre autour d'un des pieds du lit, le lien de cuir les serrant sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Ayant alors les deux mains libres, Heero entreprit d'ôter les derniers vêtements de son époux. Malgré les mouvements désordonnés qu'il fit pour l'en empêcher, Quatre se retrouva bientôt à la merci du japonais, son corps à peine couvert par les lambeaux de sa chemise. Heero commença à caresser la peau de Quatre, passant les doigts avidement sur son dos et ses hanches pour finalement venir glisser ses mains autour des cuisses qu'il écarta, déséquilibrant le blond qui se retrouva la tête dans les bras et les reins cambrés, offrant involontairement son corps. Tentant toujours vainement de se libérer, Quatre essaya de raisonner le brun.

- Heero…, balbutia-t-il paniqué…je t'en prie…Ne fais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Je suis ton mari et tu me dois le respect. Tu vas enfin être à moi et je vais en profiter, je vois bien qu'IL ne t'a jamais touché…

- Heero…

Quatre ne comprenait pas ce que son mari voulait dire mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, les mains d' Heero étaient remontées vers ses fesses. Il sentit que le japonais les écarter puis un doigt s'insinua en lui, causant une souffrance insupportable.

- Arrête, hoqueta de douleur Quatre en tirant sur ses liens, blessant ses poignets.

Il crut que Heero l'avait écouté quand le doigt se retira. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée quand il entendit le brun lécher sa main et qu'aussitôt après, le doigt humide replongea en lui, rapidement suivit de deux autres, entraînant une douleur considérable dans le corps de Quatre, qui ne cessait de chercher à s'y soustraire. Heero se pencha à son oreille et murmura d'une voix calme :

- Détends-toi ou tu vas avoir vraiment mal.

Quelques instants plus tard, les doigts disparurent et Quatre entendit Heero se déshabiller avant de sentir l'érection du brun venir se positionner devant son intimité.

- HEERO, NON !

Son cri mourut aussi vite qu'il était sortit de ses lèvres, le souffle coupé par le sexe d'Heero le pénétrant d'un coup. Heero attendit quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Quatre, avant de bouger les hanches et d'entamer une succession de coups de reins brutaux, plongeant un peu plus à chaque coup le blond dans la douleur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater de souffrance, que son corps était déchiré en deux par les mouvements saccadés de son mari. La gorge serrée, les membres secoués de tremblements, il continuait inlassablement de murmurer, « arrête, arrête… » comme une litanie, comme si le simple fait de le dire ferait tout cesser. Des larmes brûlantes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Alors qu'un nouveau mouvement d'Heero secouait son corps, les poumons de Quatre s'emplirent soudain d'air, tel un noyé remontant à la surface et il hurla, un mélange de douleur et d'envie de lutter dans la voix.

- ARRETE !

Son cri résonna dans toute la chambre, suivit par un lourd silence et Quatre fut étonné de remarquer que Heero ne bougeait plus. Il fut encore plus surpris quand le brun se retira avant de le remettre lentement sur le dos. Les mains toujours attachées au-dessus de sa tête, Quatre aperçut à travers ses larmes son mari se pencher sur son visage et essuyer ses joues, une étrange et douce lueur au fond de ses pupilles. Le jeune arabe vit alors Heero s'avancer encore et écarquilla les yeux quand il l'embrassa tendrement.

D'abord incrédule devant ce baiser, Quatre sentit la colère le gagner de nouveau. Heero n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser, pas de cette manière douce et protectrice, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Le blond tenta de repousser le japonais de la seule manière possible au vu de sa position d'infériorité. Il mordit profondément les lèvres et la langue qui avaient pris possession de sa bouche.

Heero cessa instantanément le baiser, se redressa et porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres où il recueillit quelques gouttes de sang. Un instant fasciné par le liquide carmin sur ses doigts, Heero reporta son attention sur le corps allongé sous lui. Il se pencha de nouveau vers le visage de Quatre, une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux et un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, qui firent une nouvelle fois trembler le blond.

- Je croyais que tu avais renoncé à résister, me serai-je trompé, demanda Heero d'une voix mi-dure, mi-amusée. Tu ne capitules donc jamais ?

- Face à toi, murmura Quatre extrêmement sérieux…ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Ah vraiment, ironisa le brun en glissant une main sur le torse pâle de son mari, y laissant de légères traces sanglantes…. J'avais décidé de te laisser mais je vois que tu me défies de nouveau. Je vais donc te faire comprendre autrement que tu m'appartiens. Car non seulement je vais te soumettre, mais en plus tu vas y éprouver du plaisir.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais, répéta Quatre d'une voix atone. Jamais.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, Je veux et je vais voir le plaisir sur ton visage pendant que je te prends, je peux même te jurer que tu vas crier ta jouissance.

Heero attrapa les cuisses blanches de Quatre et lui souleva le bassin, amenant son sexe toujours dressé de nouveau face à son intimité. Il recommença à le pénétrer, lentement, très lentement. Quatre sentit chaque centimètre du membre dur glisser en lui avec une lenteur extrême et un étrange picotement parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. La sensation que lui procurait Heero en s'insinuant ainsi dans son intimité était différente, à l'exacte opposé de ce qu'il avait ressenti face à la brutalité dont le japonais avait fait preuve, seulement quelques instants plus tôt. Les yeux de Quatre se voilèrent sous l'afflux de sensation et il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, rendu court par ce qu'il ressentait.

Heero se pencha sur le torse de son époux et commença à lécher avidement ses tétons. Une de ses mains vint en même temps se poser sur son sexe, que Quatre n'avait même remarqué être en érection, et la pression que le brun exerça dessus, lui fit cambrer les reins, accueillent Heero plus profondément en lui. Le sexe d'Heero toucha à l'intérieur de son corps quelque chose qui le fit crier de plaisir. Oui de plaisir, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était bel et bien du plaisir. Le japonais, conscient du trouble intérieur de Quatre, laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

Heero entama seulement à ce moment-là entre les cuisses de Quatre une série de vas et viens, qui envoyèrent des décharges d'électricité dans leurs deux corps. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir, ni de frissonner sous les caresses qui parcouraient son membre et les sensations que le japonais lui procurait et Quatre se maudit intérieurement de ne pouvoir contrôler son corps.

Tous les mouvements d'Heero étaient maintenant doux et attentifs à la moindre réaction de sa part. Ce n'était presque plus un viol, pensa Quatre. Heero lui faisait l'amour, presque comme un véritable amant, presque comme un époux, veillant au plaisir de son partenaire avant le sien….

Presque comme… mais ça ne l'était pas…

Car pour Quatre malgré toutes les attentions du brun et le plaisir qu'il ressentait, cela ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé : Heero l'avait pris sans son consentement et il ne pouvait voir cette union autrement que comme un viol.

C'est au moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit que celui-ci fut submergé par la jouissance et il se libéra dans un cri d'extase qu'il aurait voulu réprimer. Heero se laissa aller aussitôt après et jouit au plus profond de son corps avant de retomber sur lui.

Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence uniquement rompu par la respiration saccadé de Heero. Puis il se redressa, se retirant doucement de Quatre et se rhabilla rapidement. Il revint ensuite près du blond, toujours attaché, immobile sur le sol, les jambes écartées de manière obscène, le ventre et les cuisses souillés de sperme, les yeux vides fixés sur le plafond. En état de choc.

Heero réalisa alors horrifié à quelle extrémité la colère l'avait poussé. Il prenait pleinement conscience de ses actes: Comme il en rêvait depuis leur mariage, avec tendresse et passion il avait enfin fait l'amour à Quatre en lui donnant du plaisir MAIS UNIQUEMENT APRES l'avoir sauvagement violé !

Il se précipita vers son époux et le détacha le plus vite mais aussi le plus doucement possible avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de le déposer sur le lit où il le recouvrit des draps sans que Quatre ne réagisse.

Mais quand Heero, assis au bord du matelas, caressa sa joue pâle, Quatre sembla sortir de sa torpeur et repoussa violement la main du brun. Celui-ci vit son époux se redresser lentement, puis le regarder dans les yeux, le visage sans expression avant de détourner la tête et de lâcher d'une voix étonnement calme sous laquelle on devinait malgré tout une fureur incalculable :

- Sors d'ici…Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as eu ta dose de sexe alors maintenant dégage. Pas la peine de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi après ce que tu m'as fait…

- Quatre, tu te trompes, tenta difficilement Heero. Je….

- Fous le camp, fit Quatre la voix rendue plus sourde par la colère qui augmentait en lui.

- Quatre…, essaya encore Heero.

Mais le reste se perdit dans le coup de poing que Quatre lui décocha, l'envoyant durement au sol. Heero se releva péniblement, un filet de sang glissant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il regarda Quatre, à genoux sur le lit, les yeux flambant de rage, les poings serrés, superbe dans sa nudité profanée.

- Très bien, murmura Heero, je te laisse…

Il se détourna comme à regret du jeune homme et sortit en refermant la porte. Quatre entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme aussitôt. Il s'autorisa alors à se détendre légèrement mais il fut immédiatement pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Il se leva précipitamment et courut dans la salle de bain où il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait. Pendant de longues minutes, son corps fut secoué de hoquets douloureux alors qu'il recrachait une bile amère, croyant que jamais il ne parviendrait à les arrêter. Puis tout cessa brusquement et il s'écroula, épuisé sur le carrelage froid. Il réussit néanmoins à se relever et se traîna dans la cabine de douche, où il s'assit. Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau brûlante glisser sur sa peau et enlever les traces de son viol. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, des minutes ou bien des heures, il n'en avait aucune idée, avant d'arrêter la douche et de sortir de la salle de bain sans s'essuyer.

Il avança comme un zombie jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber dessus, trempé, le visage en partie enfoui dans l'oreiller. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et il se recroquevilla en boule, tentant de contenir les sanglots qui le faisaient trembler. Son corps et son esprit brisés par la douleur et la fatigue, il tomba lentement dans un sommeil agité. Mais avant de sombrer, un murmure désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi, Heero ?...Pourquoi ?...

A SUIVRE.

Oulala, dur ce chapitre !

Enfin, pour ceux qui chercheraient une ressemblance avec une autre histoire, ce chapitre m'a été fortement inspiré par le chapitre « Love Phantom » du volume 3 de KIZUNA (celui où Kei « viole »Ranmaru) que j'adore.

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en dites de mon chapitre ? Ca vous inspire quoi comme réaction ? Mais attention, interdiction formelle de tuer l'auteur si vous voulez avoir une suite où la situation peut s'améliorer. Même si on a du mal à croire que ce soit possible après ce « viol ».

Kiki


	7. Où es tu?

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, qui d'autre ?

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Personnages de Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, yaoï, beaucoup de torturage de Heero pour ce chapitre (chacun son tout, d'habitude avec moi, c'est Quatre ou Duo qui prennent…)

Couple : Si je remplis cette rubrique, je dévoile tout et ce ne sera plus drôle.

Disclamer : Un petit g-boy, deux petit g-boys, trois petit g-boys et quatre petit g-boys que j'utilise dans cette histoire mais aucun n'est à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

Rar:

Babou: Je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise même si je sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal. Y aura-t-il un pardon? pas de spolier pour l'instant mais toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Merci beuacoup pour ta review.

Nope: Je vois que tu es remonté contre mon chouchou; C'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas de discussion, il ne voulait pas ce soir-là. Mais Heero ne lui a pas laissé le choix, donc...il est arrivé ça. Essaye de n'en vouloir ni à l'un ni à l'autre, comme tu l'as dit, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça. Une améiloration? je ne dis rien. Merci pur ton petit mot

* * *

Pardon à tous pour le retard. mais je viens de déménager donc pas le temps d'écrire, j'ai dû emmener mon ordi à réparer et finalement ma connexion internet m'avait lâché, donc pas la possibilité de poster. Je vous présente toute mes excuses. En espérant que vous me pardonnerez..Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Où es-tu ?

_**- ARRETE !**_

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant à moitié dans son lit. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, agressé par un rayon de soleil passant à travers les rideaux et se laissa retomber sur son matelas.

Mon dieu, pensa-t-il en se rappelant ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ce cri dans son rêve….Si désespéré…Si douloureux…..Si réel….Bon sang, quel cauchemar !

Il ne se le rappelait que vaguement mais les bribes qu'il en avait suffisaient à faire battre son cœur sourdement et lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar….

Il tenta de se remémorer sa soirée de la veille pour effacer définitivement les restes de son horrible rêve mais son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil ne semblait pas être d'accord. Il y avait un énorme blanc concernant la fin de journée au bureau ainsi que pour le retour à la maison. Il se souvenait juste être entré dans sa chambre, s'être déshabillé et avoir avalé un somnifère juste avant de se glisser dans ses draps….

Comme chaque soir depuis leur mariage…

Les mêmes gestes….

Le même rituel…

Pour essayer d'oublier…

Pour tenter de diminuer la douleur que ses disputes avec Quatre ne cessaient de faire augmenter dans son cœur…

Une vague de tristesse l'enveloppa alors qu'il pensait à son mari et à tout ce qu'il aimerait lui dire sans jamais y parvenir. Son corps se mit à trembler et il blottit sa tête contre son torse, se recroquevillant sous les couvertures. Il étouffa un sanglot mais aucune larme ne vint rouler sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, on ne l'avait jamais autorisé à le faire.

Il serra les poings et inspira profondément pour enrayer ses tremblements mais il hoqueta violement….

Quelque chose avait brusquement emplit ses narines

Cette odeur sur sa peau…

A la fois douce et âcre…

Cette odeur de…

De sexe…

Une série de flashs s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit:

Quatre, face à lui, les yeux brûlants de colère…

Quatre, plaqué au sol par SES mains…

Quatre, attaché au pied du lit…

Quatre, secoué par SES mouvements dans son corps…

Quatre, lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang…

Quatre, lui hurlant d'arrêter…

Quatre, nu et souillé…

Quatre…Quatre…Quatre…

Heero ne put retenir un gémissement. Non, non et non, se répétait-il pitoyablement pour se convaincre. C'était juste un rêve, un simple cauchemar. Il secouait frénétiquement la tête pour faire sortir ses visions de son esprit. Mais l'odeur entêtante était toujours là et lui ramenait encore des images mais aussi des sensations, des cris. Cette odeur l'écœurait, elle l'étouffait.

Il se redressa brusquement en avalant une bouffée de l'air frais de sa chambre et il ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'il les vit, parsemant son torse et ses mains, ses tâches blanches et brunâtres, ces traces de sang et de sperme. Il n'eut pas besoin de porter les doigts à ses lèvres pour sentir les blessures qu'il avait dessus.

Et il comprit…comprit qu'il avait vraiment violé Quatre, que tout ce qu'il prenait pour un mauvais rêve était en fait un cauchemar bien réel.

Heero resta un instant tétanisé de dégoût par ce qu'il avait fait. Puis, il se leva d'un bond, enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt sans y prêter attention et sortant de sa chambre, il s'élança vers celle de son mari. Il frappa violement à la porte, appelant, suppliant Quatre de lui ouvrir, son angoisse augmentant de plus en plus au silence qui lui répondait. En désespoir de cause, il voulut enfoncer la porte mais à son grand étonnement, la poignée tourna lentement sans résister.

Les premières choses qu'il perçut en entrant furent le silence oppressant dans la pénombre de la pièce et les vêtements que Quatre portait la veille déchirés et jetés sur le sol. Le cœur de Heero se serra douloureusement quand il nota l'absence totale de son mari. Il fit le tour de la chambre, ouvrant les placards et allant même jusqu'à regarder dans la salle de bain. En vain, Quatre n'était pas là et une valise ainsi que certains vêtements avaient visiblement disparus des armoires en désordre.

Complètement abattu, Heero se laissa tomber sur le lit, impeccablement fait. Un bruit de papier froissé le fit cependant se relever aussitôt. Il remarqua qu'il s'était assis sur une feuille, posée négligemment sur les draps bleu nuit. Il la prit d'une main tremblante et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Quatre.

_Heero._

_Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'écris._

_Peut être simplement pour te dire que j'ai mal… Mal à en crever._

_Tu m'as blessé hier, au cœur encore plus qu'au corps…_

_Même si nous sommes mariés et que la colère nous a dressés l'un contre l'autre, cela ne te donnait pas le droit de me faire ça. De prendre par la force ce que je te refusais._

_Tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est du temps, pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître malgré notre mariage précipité, devenir proches et peut-être… intimes par la suite. _

_Toi, tout ce que tu voulais, tu me l'as dit, c'était profiter de tes droits d'époux sans te soucier de mes sentiments._

_Oui, sentiments...Car je t'aimais…_

_Depuis quand ? Je n'en sais rien. Mon amour était là sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, alors l'expliquer, ce serait trop compliqué._

_Mais maintenant, après ce que tu m'as fait, je ne sais plus quoi de l'amour ou de la haine remplit le plus mon cœur._

_C'est pour cela que je pars._

_Ne cherche pas à me retrouver._

_Si je dois revenir…il faut que je le décide seul et loin de toi._

_Ne me cherche pas._

_Q. W._

La lettre glissa lentement jusqu'au sol et un cri déchirant retentit dans la grande maison vide.

- QUATRE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trois jours plus tard.

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit sans un bruit, laissant passer une silhouette titubante qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Des chaussures glissèrent sur le carrelage, vite rejointes par une veste, un pantalon, un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements. Heero entra dans la cabine et alluma la douche, de l'eau glacée coulant sur son corps.

Glacée…tout comme son âme…

Pendant trois jours, il avait sans succès chercher une trace du passage de son mari, le moindre indice qui pourrait lui dire où Quatre s'était enfui. Il n'avait rien trouvé, absolument rien et cela commençait doucement à lui faire perdre la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, chaque heure qui passait renforçant son état dépressif.

Il sortit de la douche après l'avoir éteinte et s'essuya longuement les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il enfila ensuite un nouveau pantalon et un pull, soigneusement pliés dans un coin. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'IL était parti. Heero laissait toujours ses vêtements sales sur le sol et en trouvait toujours des propres dans la salle de bain. Une attention discrète des domestiques qui veillaient sur lui sans qu'il les voit, le laissant seul face à ses démons intérieurs. C'était tant mieux, il ne voulait voir absolument personne, à part LUI. Mais il n'était pas, il n'était plus là.

Heero avança lentement pieds nus vers le salon et jeta un coup d'œil morne et indifférent sur le courrier du jour. N'y voyant aucune nouvelle relative à son époux, il lança négligemment les lettres à travers la pièce. Il fit quelques pas vers le bar pour se verser un verre de whisky pur, appuyant au passage d'un geste las sur la fonction rembobinage du répondeur. La bande défila doucement, égrenant les messages divers et variés à l'intention de deux PDG.

Heero buvait lentement son verre, espérant finir suffisamment soûl pour ne plus penser. Mais une voix se fit soudain entendre sur le répondeur, une voix calme et bien connue, celle de son meilleur ami.

_**Heero…**_

**_Salut, c'est Trowa._**

**_Je voulais avoir quelques nouvelles. Etant donné que je ne t'ai pas vu au bureau depuis hier, je suppose que tu as décidé de suivre notre conseil et de prendre une semaine de vacances. C'est parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, tout va bien, la situation est sous contrôle._**

**_Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais au départ._**

**_Dommage que tu ne sois pas là, j'aurais aimé te faire partager une nouvelle de vive voix mais tant pis. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir à cette annonce et j'appréhende un peu._**

_**Allez, je me lance.**_

**_J'ai enfin eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à celui que j'aime. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit car je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. En fait, il s'agit de…_**

Le verre se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit qui résonna longuement dans la pièce, accompagné du juron que le jeune homme avait lâché. Mais il n'était déjà plus là pour l'entendre. Il avait foncé dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses chaussures, puis s'était précipité hors de la maison, laissant la porte béante.

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra à toute vitesse, faisant crisser les pneus sur l'allée du garage. Sortant de la propriété, le véhicule prit la route du centre ville. Assis au volant, Heero s'insultait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables dans un vocabulaire plus que coloré.

Bon sang, quel imbécile ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

A SUIVRE.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court. Mon découpage est peut-être un peu bancal mais si j'avais continué, j'aurais perdu ma réputation de sadique en vous disant ce qui suit. Là, je ménage le suspense pour mieux vous torturer. Le chapitre suivant sera aussi court mais je vous promets de me rattraper pour le chapitre 9.

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Kiki


	8. La seule raison

Auteur : Toujours Moi.

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Gundam Wing, ou tout au moins les persos.

Genre : UA, yaoï, pas mal de colère, une pointe d'amour et pour le reste….Lisez !

Couples : Surprise !

Disclamer : Aucun perso n'est à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La seule raison. 

On tambourinait à la porte d'entrée de son appartement avec une vigueur effrayante. Trowa sortit de sa chambre et avança vers le panneau de bois qui, à ce rythme, allait bientôt être défoncé. Il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à son meilleur ami.

- Heero, fit-il étonné en le laissant entrer.

- Il est là, hein, grogna le japonais en frappant du poing contre un mur.

- De qui tu parles ?... Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

- JE SAIS QU'IL EST ICI, cria Heero. JE VEUX LE VOIR.

Il empoigna la chemise défaite de son ami et le secoua violement.

- Laisse-le, ordonna une voix calme.

Heero lâcha Trowa et se tourna vers la chambre de celui-ci. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Duo, les cheveux détachés, le t-shirt déchiré et le pantalon déboutonné, les mains sur les hanches, la tête sur le coté, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- C'est moi que tu cherches, non ? Je suis là….Et bien, ça ne te réussit pas de te faire plaquer par ton mari…Tu es dans un état pitoyable, ajouta-t-il brusquement, commeQuatre il y a trois jours….

- Tu l'as donc bien vu avant qu'il disparaisse. Où est-il parti ?

- Je lui ai promis de ne le révéler à personne et surtout pas à toi.

- OU EST-IL PARTI ?

- Ce n'est pas en hurlant que tu parviendras à me convaincre de te le dévoiler… Donne-moi une seule raison de te le dire. Une seule.

Heero sembla un instant ébranlé par le calme de l'américain, il baissa les yeux et murmura quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Trowa s'approcha de lui et posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule pour l'encourager à répéter. Heero regarda alors Duo droit dans les yeux :

- Je l'aime….C'est la seule raison valable…

- Je te crois, fit Duo avec un sourire triste, je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu es sincère mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire cet aveu.

- Alors dis-moi où il est, je t'en prie…

- D'accord, même s'il va me tuer pour te l'avoir dit, soupira le jeune homme. Tu connais le lac à vingt kilomètres d'ici ? Ma famille possède un chalet là-bas, sur la rive nord. C'est là que je l'ai emmené.

- Merci, répondit le brun avec gratitude.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Duo le rappela.

- Heero…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Quand Quatre est venu me voir, il n'a rien voulu me dire et je respecte son silence …. Mais je le connais depuis l'enfance et c'est la première fois qu'il me cache quelque chose….C'est aussi la première fois que je le vois être mal à ce point, presque ravagé…J'ignore ce que tu lui as fait et ça ne me regarde sans doute pas…mais si jamais tu le fais encore souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre…je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Heero, comme Trowa, fut surpris du sérieux inhabituel qu'il affichait. Le japonais hocha la tête et s'avança de nouveau mais se retourna vers ses deux amis avant de sortir.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je le ferais bien avant toi si jamais je commets la bêtise de le blesser une fois de plus….. Tro, pardon pour m'être énervé contre toi….

- C'est pas grave, affirma-t-il avec un sourire. Je crois avoir compris que la situation est assez…spéciale.

- Il me semble que les félicitations sont de rigueur….Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu mais…je suis heureux pour vous deux, heureux que vous ayez trouvé un peu de bonheur ensemble….et, ajouta-t-il en rougissant quand il remarqua enfin la tenue du nouveau couple, pardon pour le dérangement.

- Pas de problème, rigola Duo. Tu n'as rien interrompu qui ne puisse être recommencé et...approfondi.

- DUO, cria son petit ami rouge de gêne.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai…

Pressé de retrouver son mari, Heero les quitta avec un dernier signe de tête. Trowa referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Duo. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, sur leur dispute et le départ de Quatre ?

- Parce que cela ne regarde qu'eux. Leur problème, quel qu'il soit, ils doivent le résoudre seuls…

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est en surmontant ensemble les épreuves que leur couple pourra survivre.

- Bon…fit Duo avec un sourire carnassier, où on en était avant cette petite interruption ?

Avec passion, il reprit les lèvres de son petit ami, et sautant dans ses bras, il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sans rompre leur baiser, Trowa le porta jusqu'à sa chambre qui résonna rapidement de leurs gémissements de plaisir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assis sur le canapé en cuir d'un petit salon, face à une table basse recouverte de papiers, Quatre avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était arrivé dans ce chalet que Duo lui avait prêté. Si ce n'était les quelques promenades autour du lac qu'il avait fait pour s'oxygéner le cerveau, il avait passé son temps à étudier ces papiers, les épluchant sans fin, cherchant une faille qu'il n'avait pas trouvée. Tout simplement parce que tout avait été prévu pour qu'elle n'existe pas.

Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé à cette conclusion, il se posait une question : avait-il vraiment voulu la trouver ? Avait-il envie de le faire ? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr qu'il y a trois jours. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était perdu.

Il se leva pour aller se chercher à boire dans la cuisine mais avant qu'il y arrive, on frappa à porte. Etonné, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Peut-être le résident d'un autre chalet ou un chasseur qui passait dans le coin, quelqu'un ayant besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Le temps qu'il traverse le couloir pour arriver à la porte, la personne avait recommencé à frapper.

- J'arrive, fit-il.

Il empoigna fermement la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Quatre se figea brutalement. Devant lui, se tenait Heero, l'air fatigué mais en même temps d'une beauté extraordinaire, immobile attendant une réaction de la part du blond. N'importe quelle réaction mais pas ce silence et cette pâleur cadavérique qui l'avaient saisi en le voyant.

Quand Quatre avait ouvert la porte, Heero avait cru voir dans ses yeux une lueur heureuse, vite remplacée par de la fureur. Si vite qu'il pensa avoir rêvé cette étincelle de joie.

Alors, incertain, angoissé par ce qu'il allait advenir, il attendait que Quatre fasse un geste, dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi, plutôt que ce silence pesant reste entre eux, plutôt que cette tension, cette attende qui lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Et enfin, le jeune arabe laissa échapper un murmure rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Voilà, j'avais prévenu que ce chapitre serait court.  
Dans le prochain, grande discussion entre les époux.

Mais avant dites –moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci.

Kiki


	9. Pardonner?

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki.

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Normalement c'est les persos de Gundam Wing. On les reconnaît facilement ou pas ?

Genre : UA, yaoï….en fait c'est toujours la même chose depuis le début.

Couple : On a un couple marié mais parviendront-ils à s'aimer ?

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi !

* * *

Je crois avoir répondus à toutes les reviews. c'est le cas ou j'ai oublié quelqu'un? Je tient cependant à vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements. un merci puissance 10 à tout le monde.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pardonner ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le murmure de Quatre était froid mais ses yeux, eux, étaient brûlants de colère. Et c'est avec colère qu'il reprit :

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas me chercher, mais comme d'habitude, tu ne m'as pas écouté. C'est Duo qui a vendu la mèche, hein ?

- Oui, répondit faiblement Heero, incertain quant à la façon d'agir avec son époux.

- Bon, soupira Quatre. Maintenant que tu es là, je suppose que je dois te laisser entrer sous peine de te voir de nouveau défoncer la porte…Alors très bien, entre mais dis vite ce que tu voulais me dire et dégage d'ici.

Il se détourna sans un regard de plus de son mari et s'avança dans le couloir menant au salon. Mais il avait à peine fait trois pas que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine. Quatre se figea quand il sentit le corps de Heero se coller contre son dos et sa tête venir se nicher au creux de son cou.

- Quatre, murmura le japonais. Je t'en supplie, reviens avec moi, chez nous…

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je, répliqua le blond sans aucune émotion perceptible dans ses mots.

Heero glissa à genoux sur le sol, les bras enserrant la taille fine de son époux, la tête lovée aux creux de ses reins.

- Je t'en supplie…Quatre...Je t'aime…

Le corps du blond se tendit brusquement alors que ses poings se crispaient. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, comme un animal pris au piège, et voyant cela, Heero détacha doucement ses bras, libérant ainsi le jeune homme. Quatre resta immobile de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Heero devina sans difficulté la crispation douloureuse de son visage.

Lentement, le blond se retourna enfin, les traits impénétrables et toisa Heero toujours à genoux, qui levait vers lui des yeux suppliants. Quatre avança doucement la main droite et caressa du revers des doigts la joue du brun….avant de le gifler violement.

La tête de Heero roula sur le coté sous l'impacte mais sa seule réaction fut de refaire face à Quatre sans rien dire. Cette gifle…il l'avait mérité et bien plus encore. Alors il acceptait sans broncher la vengeance de son mari.

Mari qui reprit la parole d'une voix cassante.

- Tu m'aimes ? Je trouve que tu as eu une manière très particulière de le montrer. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que le viol pour me prouver tes sentiments ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Heero ? POURQUOI TU M'AS VIOLE, cria-t-il.

- Je…, balbutia Heero. Pour moi...Ce n'était pas un viol…du moins pas à la fin…Au début j'ai laissé ma colère prendre la pas sur ma raison…je n'étais plus vraiment conscient de ce que je faisais….et après…tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire l'amour de cette façon si je n'éprouvais pas des sentiments très profonds pour toi ?...Alors, non, je te le répète, ce n'était pas vraiment un viol pour moi.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour toi, mais je ne l'ai pas vécu comme ça. Je ne nie pas que j'ai ressenti du plaisir…..mais…le coupa Quatre de la main en voyant qu'il voulait parler… mais à aucun moment, ce ne fut autre chose que mon corps qui a réagi. Mon âme, elle, n'a jamais cessé de te repousser… Alors, oui, je me suis senti violé….Tu dis m'aimer… explique-moi alors pourquoi tu m'as arraché ma virginité aussi violement ? Pourquoi celui que j'aime, mon mari, a pris par la force ce que je lui aurais sûrement offert de mon plein gré ? Hein, POURQUOI ?

- Tu m'aimes donc toujours, demanda Heero avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Répons à ma question, cracha Quatre.

Il était toujours en colère mais Heero perçut malgré tout une note de désespoir dans sa voix. Il se releva sans geste brusque pour ne pas effrayer Quatre et avec un signe de la main, il l'invita à avancer dans le salon. Son époux le regarda dubitatif et d'un mouvement de la tête, lui intima de passer devant. Comprenant que Quatre ne voulait pas le savoir dans son dos, Heero pénétra en premier dans le salon.

Il avisa les nombreux papiers sur la table basse et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Notre contrat de mariage, répondit le blond. Je l'ai épluché pendant ces trois jours, espérant trouver un moyen de l'annuler…Mais nos chers pères ont tout prévu, il n'y a aucun recours et une clause spéciale nous empêche de divorcer si notre union a été consommée….Malgré les circonstances, c'est bien le cas. Nous sommes donc mariés jusqu'à notre mort…..Maintenant, réponds à la question que je t'ai posé.

Heero s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, tête basse, ses mains se perdant aussitôt dans ses cheveux bruns. Il n'osait pas parler, il avait peur de ne pas être capable de lui faire comprendre et de le perdre définitivement.

Il releva la tête et regarda Quatre debout devant lui. S'il avait une chance de le récupérer, c'était en étant sincère, en parlant sans détour du tourment qui avait fait rage dans son cœur et son esprit depuis leur première rencontre.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu debout sur ce pont. Follement, désespérément amoureux…. Je crois même que j'aurais été capable de défier mon père et de ne pas accepter ce mariage si c'était pour être avec toi. Mais quand tu m'as dit ton nom et que j'ai réalisé que tu étais mon fiancé, j'y ai vu un cadeau du destin….Je t'aime tellement…

Il eut un rire nerveux et Quatre le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout aurait pu se passer autrement si je t'avais détesté. C'est parce que je t'aime autant que je t'ai fait souffrir. C'est paradoxal, non ?

- Oui, un peu, murmura Quatre. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire…

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Je te désire à en perdre la raison. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être légalement mariés et de vivre près de toi sans avoir le droit , ne serait-ce que de t'effleurer…de n'avoir droit qu'à de l'hostilité quand on aime à ce point…

- Si, je le sais, répliqua sèchement le blond les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai vécu.

- Sans compter la jalousie…

- Tu étais jaloux, interrogea Quatre véritablement stupéfait. Mais de qui ?

- …Duo…

- Quoi, fit-il en éclatant de rire. Mais…Duo est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous que de l'amitié.

- Je l'ai compris mais trop tard…Comprends-moi,… vous aviez tous ces petits gestes l'un envers l'autre... Sans oublier ce baiser le jour de notre mariage et celui de notre dispute…J'avais l'impression que vous affichiez votre liaison juste sous mon nez…..

- Ce sont des gestes fraternels. Nous avons toujours agi ainsi, cela n'allait pas changer sous prétexte que toi et moi étions mariés.

- Il y avait aussi cette lueur dans tes yeux qui me déchirait le cœur. Cette façon de me défier quoi que je dise ou fasse.

- Ce n'était pas du défi. Plutôt une volonté de ne pas me laisser….

- Dominer, demanda Heero.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, répondit Quatre en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était au départ qu'une impression que j'avais mais tu me l'as confirmé quand tu m'as violé…Tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me soumettre,…. alors que toute ma vie, mon père a voulu la même chose. J'espérais qu'avec toi ce serait différent…. Qu'on partagerait quelque chose….pas que je serais ton jouet….

- Je ne le pensais pas, s'écria le brun en se relevant. J'avais perdu la tête. Tu es celui que j'aime. Jamais je n'aurais envie de te dominer de cette façon.

- Peut-être….Mais j'ai cru que, pour toi, je n'étais qu'un simple pion, un moyen d'accéder au groupe de mon père et qu'ensuite tu te serais débarrassé de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai essayé de te tenir tête lors des prises de décisions. Même quand parfois j'étais d'accord avec ton point de vue…Je voulais te prouver que j'étais aussi compétent que toi, que tu me regardes, m'admire….pour devenir un partenaire au travail, un ami et finalement…un amant…un véritable époux…

- Quatre, fit son mari en se rapprochant de lui.

Mais il se recula instinctivement et continua d'une voix nouée par la douleur.

- Je le voulais, Heero, de tout mon cœur…Mais pas comme ça…

- Quatre…je sais que ça ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis désolé…Et surtout je t'aime. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'accordes une seconde chance. Laisse-nous la possibilité de recommencer…ensemble… Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, que je ne TE mérite pas…mais… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a promis le jour de notre mariage ? « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »….Je t'ai fait subir le pire…laisse-moi maintenant te prouver que je suis aussi capable du meilleur. Et bien plus….

Heero attendit une réponse…qui ne vint pas. Quatre gardait le silence et le fixait. Le brun crut un moment voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses pupilles turquoises. Mais il s'était déjà trompé en lisant dans ces yeux et cela les avait conduits à la situation actuelle, à toute cette douleur et ces blessures. Heero ne voulait pas recommencer la même erreur et faire de nouveau souffrir son époux.

Voyant que Quatre ne parlait toujours pas, il comprit qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu. Les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés, il se détourna du blond et commença à partir.

Une main douce agrippa son pull et le retint. Quatre le retourna lentement et l'obligea à lui faire face. Mais Heero gardait la tête base, n'osant le regarder. Le blond attrapa sa main gauche et avec tendresse, il détendit les doigts crispés. Il joua un instant à faire tourner l'alliance de Heero autour de son annulaire avant d'enlacer leurs doigts.

Heero releva alors la tête et Quatre parla enfin avec un sourire mouillé de larmes.

- Heero, n'interprète pas mon silence de travers…Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner, tu m'as fait tellement mal ….mais, ajouta-t-il en sentant la main de Heero se serrer sur la sienne, …. Mais je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je n'essaie pas…..Je t'aime trop pour ne pas vouloir essayer…

De bonheur en entendant ces mots, les larmes que Heero contenait jusque là se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Hésitant encore un peu, il se rapprocha doucement de son mari, leurs mains toujours liées. Il releva tendrement le visage que Quatre venait de blottir dans son cou et en approcha ses lèvres. Il picora la peau blanche et satinée de baisers papillon avant de reporter son attention sur la bouche de son mari. Avec déférence et respect, il en prit possession pour un baiser tendre et doux.

Le même qu'ils avaient partagé le jour de leur mariage…

Ce baiser n'effaçait rien….

Il ne soignait aucune blessure….

Ne changeait pas ce qu'il s'était passé….

Ce baiser….

Il leur permettait juste….

De prendre un nouveau départ.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

J'ai réussi à les réconcilier. Ca a été dur, limite, tendu….Mais j'y suis finalement parvenue. 

Vous avez aimé ? Ou vous auriez préféré que Quatre casse la gueule à Heero, qu'ils se disputent sans parvenir à s'expliquer, qu'il se séparent malgré tout ? Moi je voulais dès le début les réconcilier après les avoir fait souffrir, je suis comme ça, j'aime les happy end.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

Alors faites-moi part de vos impressions.

Kiki


	10. Epilogue

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Série : Gundam Wing depuis le premier chapitre.

Genre : Ce n'est plus la peine de le dire, vous le savez….

Couples : Vous le savez maintenant, 1x4 et 3x2

Disclamer : les persos n'étaient pas à moi au début et c'est toujours le cas.

* * *

Je sens que je vais frustrer tout le monde avec ce chapitre mais vous avez dû le voir, il s'agit du dernier.

Malgré cela, je souhaitevous remercier vous tous qui avez lu cette histoire et laissé un petit mot pour m'encourager. Pas de rar aujourd'hui, pas le temps, désolé pas assez de temps...Mais

Un immence merci à

**Lucy hp**, encore merci pour ton soutien ma puce, tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice

**Miss Kouraï Shinigami Maxwell**, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

**Sam Redwolf**, une histoire enitère sera consacré à Trowa et Duo mais quand? bonne question

**Blue tea**, voici la suite et la fin même

**Heiji**, contente que tu ais lu même si c'est fini mais mieux vaut tard que jamais...et je penses à toi pour le 2x4

**Tama**, tes encouragements ont été reçu et appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de review.

* * *

Epilogue. 

_Un an et demi plus tard._

- ….. BORDEL…MAMAN FOUS-MOI LA …..

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une minuscule seconde, laissant échapper un infime échantillon du vocabulaire coloré de Duo, avant d'être refermée. Quatre s'adossa un instant contre le mur du couloir afin de reprendre son souffle. Il entendait encore faiblement la voix de son meilleur ami mais ni lui, ni sa mère, présente dans la pièce, ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa fuite précipitée. Ravi de cette situation, le jeune homme se redressa et prit tranquillement la direction du jardin où tous les invités attendaient.

Mais il ne parvint pas jusque là.

Il fut brutalement attrapé par le bras et emporté derrière un épais rideau de velours rouge qui cachait une alcôve. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un corps musclé et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son mari avant que des lèvres avides prennent possession des siennes.

Heero demanda immédiatement l'accès à sa bouche et Quatre lui accorda aussitôt en fermant les yeux de contentement. Ils partagèrent un baiser fiévreux, leurs mains parcourant doucement les courbes offertes à l'autre.

Les caresses du brun se précisèrent rapidement. Mais quand il sentit les doigts de Heero glisser dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses, Quatre repoussa à regret son époux et murmura entre deux halètements :

- Non, Heero…On n'a pas le temps….

- Tu en es sûr, demanda le japonais, taquin, en mordillant son oreille.

- La cérémonie commence dans moins de dix minutes…La mère de Duo nous tuera si, nous les deux témoins, nous sommes en retard…Elle a déjà failli me rendre dingue il y a quelques instants, je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable….

Heero soupira de déception mais se rendit malgré tout aux arguments de Quatre et s'éloigna doucement de lui. Avec des gestes tendres, il le rhabilla convenablement. Il finit de réajuster la cravate aussi bleue que les yeux du blond avant de se détacher complètement de lui

- C'est vrai qu'elle est terrible, admit Heero. ... Mieux vaut ne pas déclencher sa fureur…Il n'y a que son fils qui soit assez téméraire pour la défier….D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui hurlait-il dessus à l'instant?

- Tu commences à connaître Hélène depuis le temps, non ?...Elle a eu du mal à accepter que son fils soit gay et au début, elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Mais depuis que son mari a réussi à la convaincre que c'était une chose merveilleuse et importante pour Duo, elle a voulu régenter toute la cérémonie dans les moindres détails…

- Jusqu'à la couleur de nos deux cravates, grimaça Heero en se rappelant la scène épouvantable qui en avait résulté... Et elle a oublié quelque chose, d'où sa crise d'hystérie et la réplique virulente de Duo, qui est à bout de nerfs depuis trois mois à cause des préparatifs, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, acquiesça Quatre, elle avait oublié quelque chose…Les sous-vêtements de Duo…Elle vient de voir ce qu'il veut porter cette nuit et les a trouvé, je cite, « pas assez sexy pour une lune de miel »…Pourtant, il pouvait difficilement en choisir de plus moulants et provocateurs. Trowa va lui arracher en moins de cinq dixième de seconde….Leur nuit de noces sera sûrement aussi torride que la nuit que tu m'as offerte pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage…

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, grogna Heero. Ca me remémore de délicieux souvenirs. J'ai déjà suffisamment envie de toi. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher…

- Pardon mon amour….Mais je te promets qu'on se rattrapera ce soir.

- Et je compte bien te faire tenir ta promesse…mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'ai « kidnappé »…

- Oh vraiment, fit Quatre avec une fausse moue boudeuse et déçue. Il existe quelque chose de plus important que mes lèvres, que mon corps… ?

Il accentua ces mots d'un mouvement de hanches lascif qui fit déglutir Heero…Que ne donnerait-il pas pour quelques minutes en plus afin de prouver à son démon blond que rien n'était plus important que lui ? Rien... . ? Ou presque.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel de notre avocat, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque chargée de désir. " ILS" arrivent la semaine prochaine.

Quatre le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi parlait son mari.

"Ils ?"…. ?

Puis soudainement, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire étincelant et heureux. Avec un cri de joie, il se jeta sur son mari, l'embrassant passionnément, les mains autour de son cou et les jambes encerclant sa taille. A peine remis du choc, Heero profita pleinement des lèvres de Quatre, le serrant dans ses bras et souriant sous le baiser. Son tendre époux avait parfois les réactions de l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'être à cause de son père, et sa candeur, dans ce genre de circonstances, était un véritable don du ciel.

Quatre lâcha ses lèvres et reprit la parole quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle mais continua à ponctuer chacune de ses phrases par un léger baiser :

- Heero…C'est merveilleux… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Je suis si heureux…

- Moi aussi. Et pourtant tu sais comme je doutais de cette décision quand nous l'avons prise…

- Je le sais, fit le blond avec émotion. Je n'ai jamais autant bataillé pour convaincre quelqu'un …. Tu nous trouvais trop jeunes et nous étions dans une période de doute qui fragilisait notre couple… J'ai bien cru ne pas réussir à te persuader que ça n'altérerait pas notre amour mais au contraire que ça le renforcerait. Mais j'y suis parvenu et ça y est…..Mon rêve….Notre rêve devient enfin réalité…Nos enfants….

- Oui, mon amour… Nos enfants…Nos jumeaux de deux ans, Chris et Mélinda, seront bientôt près de nous. Tu pourras leur donner tout l'amour que tu aurais voulu avoir. Ils n'en manqueront jamais…et toi non plus. Je te le promets, ajouta Heero avant de se pencher de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut une fois de plus un baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Le même baiser qui scellait chaque moment important de leur vie depuis leur mariage.

Mais ils furent stoppés dans leur échange par une douce musique qui emplit toute la maison. Quatre sauta des bras de son mari et atterrit sur le sol avec un air catastrophé.

- Oh mon dieu…La cérémonie….On est en…

- Du calme, fit Heero avec un sourire. Tu sais parfaitement que cette musique est là pour demander aux invités de prendre place dans le jardin. Nous avons le temps de rejoindre Trowa et Duo pour les accompagner jusqu'à l'autel.

Tout en parlant, il avait pris la main de Quatre et les avait fait sortir de leur cachette. Il l'entraîna dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Duo. Heero donna au blond un dernier baiser avant de prendre la direction de celle de Trowa.

Leurs mains se détachèrent à regret et Quatre le vit disparaître au coin du couloir. Avec un sourire rêveur, il entra dans la chambre pour trouver Duo, angoissé au possible, en train de faire les cent pas sur la moquette.

Tout en essayant de calmer son ami qui n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute son existence, le jeune arabe se dit que sa vie pouvait réservé quelques surprises, elle pouvait même paraître étrange ou insolite. Mais il ne voudrait pas en changer pour tout l'or du monde. Car cette vie, avec ses joies et ses peines….Il l'avait choisi….

Pour le pire, peut-être…Mais surtout pour le meilleur….

OWARI.

* * *

Voilà. C'est fini. 

Je suis triste de laisser ce couple. Finalement le 1x4, ça a du bon. Ils seront peut-être de nouveau ensemble dans une autre fic…Je verrai selon l'inspiration.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, votre soutien a été sans faille.

Kiki


End file.
